Road to Recovery
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Tohru's cousin Lea lives a hard live she cuts, has a eating disorder, and is suicidal. Tohru and Shigure decide to let her live with them for a while.Little did she know living with them will be the greatest adventure of her life.
1. Lea's story

**Hey everyone I'm 1DANDR5FOREVER this is my first fruits basket story I might write about 10-15 chapter's I hope you enjoy.**

**Lea's POV**

Hi my name is Lea Honda I live in American I'm twelve years old and I'm a dancer.

I have a cousin that lives in Japan along with my grandpa see before I was born my mom decide to move to American to have a new adventure and start a family.

In dance I take ballet, Jazz, hip hop, and tap in ballet I'm a start and in tap I look like an idiot.

I tell my parents I want to quit but all they say is," You are an amazing dancer and we don't want you to quit,"

Thankfully they thought I was ready Pointe so now I'm on my toes and trust me it hurts like hell, but then you kind of get use to it.

You probably think I have it all and I'm a happy Pre-teen girl you are dead wrong.

I'm a loner in school and everyone always tells me that I'm fat and ugly, so I decide to eat just a little. I started cutting myself when they said," You are the ugliest girl in the world you should kill yourself,"

I have cuts from below the elbow you are thinking how come nobody has notice?

Well I wear long selves in school and in dance I wear a leotard that has long selves.

People who become friends with me think I'm the happiest girl in the world, they have no freaking idea.

Why haven't I told my parents? Because they are never home I basically live with my nanny since she doesn't speak English and I have no siblings I have no one to talk to.

I remember on my twelve birthday I was alone because my nanny was on vacation and my parents were in Oklahoma on a business trip, I do remember crying a lot that day and I had more cuts then I had ever on my body.

So yeah my life sucks.

One night I decide to face time my cousin Tohru Honda because I needed someone and I haven't talk to her since her mom's funeral.

It rang a few times and she appeared and I said," Hi Tohru long time no see,"

"Hi Lea what are you still doing up it like three o'clock in the morning in your time," she said smiling she always had a smile on her face even in the dark days.

"Tohru I'm in trouble right now,"

"Why was your mom in an accident?"

"No it's with me,"

"Why what's wrong?"

I pulled down my selves and I sobbed," I don't know what wrong with me,"

"Oh my gosh how did they get there,"

"I did it Tohru I need your help,"

"Lea I live across the world from you,"

"I JUST NEED YOU TOHRU PLEASE HELP ME!" I sobbed

Then I heard a boy say," Tohru is everything alright?"

"Yes Yuki everything is okay,"

"I'm not okay Tohru,"

"I know you are not look I will find a solution, I promise,"

I wiped my tears and I said," Really?"

"Yes just do me a favor,"

"Anything for you,"

"Show me your battle scars,"

I did and Tohru took a picture of it and said," Goodnight,"

"Wait Tohru what are you going to that picture,"

She hung up and I said," please let there be hope for me,"

**Tohru's POV **

After getting a dramatic phone call from Lea I asked myself," What the heck happen to her?"

"Ms. Honda what happen in there," Yuki asked

"Oh its nothing,"

I still had that picture I was going to show Shigure to ask her if Lea can come all the way over here so I could help her.

"Hey Shigure can I ask you something,"

"Sure anything what is it Tohru?"  
"My cousin is having a lot of problems and she really needs my help so I was wondering if she could come over here,"

"What kind of problems?"

"I got my IPod out and showed him the picture,"

"Oh my,"

"It gets worse she has an disorder and she is suicidal,"

"Ok where is she,"

"In American,"

"Were!"  
"Look I plan on paying for the plane ticket and I will ask her parents how long they want her here,"

"Ok the answer is yes and how old is she?"

"Twelve,"

"Wow that is just sad,"

"Yes it is,"

Later that day I called her parents and they said," I sure, but were will she go to dance,"

"Oh I don't have money to pay for that,"

"Don't worry we will pay for it," they said

After planning the whole thing I talked to Lea and I said to her," Can't wait to see you,"

**Lea's POV**

"So you are just going to send me off just like at!" I yelled

"Yes honey Tohru is being nice enough to pay for the plane ticket,"

"How about dance?"

"Oh great news from your dance teacher remember that when they videotaped you dancing?"

"Yes,"

"When they sent it to a fancy dance academy in Japan and you got in,"

"Really!"

"Yes and its close where Tohru lives,"

"Wow this is the greatest thing that ever happen to me,"

"I know your father and I are very proud of you,"

"What types of dance will I be taking?"

"The types you are taking right now,"

"OMG!"

"Your plane leaves a week from now so you have a week to say goodbye to all your friends and thank your dance teacher,"

I gave my mom a hug and ran to my room I jumped on the bed and I looked at the ceiling for a long time and I said," Thank you,"

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it I will post the next chapter in three days it's because on Sunday is my 13****th**** birthday!**

**Follow me on twitter: Edyeisstrong143**

**LOVE YOU ALL:)**


	2. Lea arrives

**Hey everyone I need to answer a question Tohru and Lea were face timing it's like Skype, then Torhu calls the parents, I hope that answer your question**

**Please no Beta reader I don't care if I miss spell something I have dyslexia so I know.**

**Here is chapter two!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Lea's POV**

After a week had gone by my parents decide that I will be living with Tohru until August its January so I will be gone for eight months.

"What for that long!"

"Yes they want you there until after the recital,"

"Then why are you leaving me there for two more months?"  
"Because after June we have to go on a business trip for two mouths and we wanted to let your nanny have eight months off to take care of her family,"

I looked down and mom said," Look at the bright side you will be living with Tohru and you get to go to Japan,"

"I guess you can say that,"

She kiss me on the head and said," Get some sleep your plane leaves at eight,"

"Ok mom love you,"

"Love you too hun,"

I went to bed I was over thinking a lot of stuff like what if she hates me, what if she thinks I'm a freak, what if she thinks I'm ugly and fat too.

"What I'm I thinking; of course she is going to like me,"

I started thinking about how people are going to react when they realize that I'm going to Japan to go to a fancy dance school.

"They are going to be surprise that the fat girl gone somewhere in her life,"

I thought about how much I hated my life and there is finally light after three years of being in pain it could be finally over.

I promise myself that I wouldn't cut while I'm at Tohru's because I didn't want to scare her anymore and she wouldn't have to be a shame that I'm her cousin.

I fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next morning my mom yelled," Lea time to wake up!"

"Ugh ok let me get ready,"

I took a cold shower to wake me up, it worked.

I went to the kitchen to eat my mom said," Honey you know that you can always face time, email, and call me,"

"I know mom I'm just going to really miss you," I said

I started crying then my mom said," Honey I'm going to miss you too,"

She hugged me and said," C'mon you a flight to catch,"

I went upstairs to get my suitcase and my duffle dance bag.

"Honey while you are up there make your bed,"

"Ok mom,"

I did before I left my room I took a long look at it then I left.

While we were driving my mom said," your dad says goodbye,"

"I don't know why he didn't tell me that,"

"Oh honey your dad didn't want to go on that business trip he wanted to say goodbye to you in person,"

"I know I miss him,"

"I know you do Lea,"

We pasted my school and I said," Goodbye the school of hell,"

My mom started laughing she said," Oh you are going to miss that school,"

"No I won't," I said with a smile

When we got to the airport we checked in and waited as we were wanting my mom and I were talking about Tohru she said," She is not living alone,"

"Who is she living with?"

"She is living with three boys named Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure,"

"Really?"

"Yes I was surprise, she said they are nice people she thinks you will like them,"

When they said my fight was boarding I hugged my mom again I was getting emotion she said," Lea no matter where you are just know I'm always there and I will love you,"

"I love you too mom,"

I walked to my gate I wave goodbye to my mom and walked on the plane.

**Tohru's POV**

Lea was coming in a few hours and I was trying to relax since I haven't seen her since my mom's funeral.

"Ugh why do we have to have another girl in the house?" Kyo yelled

"Because she is having a lot of problems, if you get to know her then you will like her,"

"I still don't see why,"

"I will tell you when you are ready,"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean,"

"It means that it's none of your business you stupid cat," Yuki said

"Guys I have to warn you about one thing,"

"What is it Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked

"Lea does not like it when people fight she will get in the middle of it and that means that she will accidently hug you,"

"Is she going to want to hug us?" Yuki said

"No she is not a hug person she is shy and if you get in her way then you are in trouble,"

"Ugh I already have to deal with Yuki and know we have to deal with a little kid how old is she?" Kyo said

"Twelve and she has been through a lot so be nice!" I said

"Fine I will try to control it are you happy now!"

I left the room I could hear Yuki and Kyo fighting.

I got really pissed off and I yelled," Guys just shut up!"

I walked away everyone was quite for a long time.

I stayed up until three in the morning to pick up Lea at the airport I had Yuki came with me.

As we were walking to the airport Yuki asked," What is her name?"

"Her name is Lea,"

"Oh what year is she in?"

"Well in her county it is seventh grade,"

"Oh it's not called second year?"

"No,"

"Why is she coming, not being rude or anything,"

"Let's just say that she has the same problem that Kisa had, but a lot worse,"

When we got to the airport we waited a little bit then I saw this tall girl white girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Tohru?" Lea said

"Hi Lea!" I went up to hug her

"How are you Tohru?"

"Pretty good you?"

"Ok I guess,"

"Oh Lea that is Yuki,"

"Hi, Lea." Yuki said with a smile

"Hi, I heard a lot about you,"

We got her suitcase and went home.

When we got there Lea tried to push the door open and I said," What are you doing?"

"Trying to open the door,"

"You open it like this," I said while I push the door sideways

"Oh,"

We went inside the house and Yuki said," I'm going to bed good night you guys,"

He went in his bedroom and I lead Lea to mine I said," This is where you will be staying,"

"With you right?" she asked

"Yes with me is there a problem?"

"No I was hoping I will be with you," she said with a smile

We got dress in our pajamas and I said," Lea?"

"Yes Tohru?"

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes I'm really tried,"

"Until we can get you a bed you have to sleep in my bed,"

"Oh ok,"

We got in the bed and Lea said," Goodnight Tohru,"

"Goodnight Lea,"

**The next morning Lea's POV**

I woke up and I saw that Tohru was brushing her hair and I said," Tohru what are you doing?"

"Oh Lea you are awake,"

"What time is it?"

"It's like nine o'clock,"

When I got out of bed I didn't realized that my legs were still asleep so I fell and Tohru said," Oh my gosh Lea are you okay?"

"Yes Tohru I'm fine,"

I got up and I said," What is for breakfast?"

"I don't know, what about you and I make breakfast,"

"Sure,"

We went down stairs and I saw Yuki and this boy with orange hair.

"Oh Kyo this is Lea,"

He didn't say anything he just looked down.

I went in the kitchen and I said," Okay nobody is allegoric to eggs right?"

"No as I know of,"

"You have butter?'

"Yes here," she gave the butter

"It's going to smell like something is burning, but I know what I'm doing,"

After making the eggs and Tohru said," Wow this looks good,"

"Oh thanks,"

We brought it out and Yuki asked," What is this?"

"It's called eggs,"

Then the boy with orange hair said," What the hell is this?"

"She just said what it was moron,"

"Shut up Yuki,"

"I can see you guys don't get along," I said in a soft voice

They stopped fighting and Tohru said," Lea you are right they don't get along,"

"Hell with it I'm going to make something,"

"I can tell he has a temper," I said

"Yes he does don't let it bother you," Yuki said

After breakfast I asked Tohru," When do we have to go back to school?"

"In two days and you will be in year two middle school,"

"What is year two?"

"Damn you are dumb," Kyo yelled from the other room

"Look who is talking,"

He was quite and Tohru said," Its seventh grade, but that is what we call it here,"

"Oh do we have to wear uniform?"

"Yes, your parents sent money and they should come in the mail before we go back,"

"Oh Tohru can I tell you something,"

"Sure,"

"Thank you,"

**I know I said I will update on the fifth, but i already had the story ready so I did it today I won't be a update tomorrow because its my birthday tomorrow BOO YEAH!**

**So anyway let me know how you like it**

**Follow my Twitter: Edyeisstrong143**

**LOVE YOU ALL!:D**


	3. the secret is out

**Hey everyone my 13****th**** birthday was great and I want to thank you guys who said happy birthday :D here is chapter three is here and I hope you enjoy!**

**And no Beta Reader**

**Tohru's POV**

It's been a month since Lea come and joined us she doing really well.

She is thirty one days clean, she is eating, and the best part she is finally smiling.

Not only has she gotten better Kyo and Yuki stopped fighting there hasn't been any fights since she came, well until today.

"I wish you will shut the fuck up sometimes!" Kyo yelled

"Oh really sometimes I think you are the one who should shut up," Yuki said

"That is it I don't care what is going to happen I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

Then Lea came and said," Who is fighting?"

"Yuki and Kyo I haven't seen them fight like in a month,"

When they were about to get physical Lea ran and I tried to stop Lea by saying," Lea that is not a good idea,"

It was too late she tackled Kyo, he transformed into a cat.

"Oh shit Kyo are you okay,"

She was holding an orange cat and said," Oh my goodness this is such a cute cat,"

"Uh Lea you might wait to put him down," Yuki said

"No I want to keep the kitty!"

"What the hell happen and were is Kyo," Shigure said

Just when he said that Lea run out with Kyo and I yelled," Lea please bring the cat back,"

"Wait maybe if she takes the cat Kyo will get away from her and she will never know," Shigure said

"True and she didn't notice that his clothes are on the floor," I said

**Lea's POV**

I ran as far away as possible with a cat in my arms.

I wanted to keep the cat in a safe place so I ran away far away as possible.

Then I heard someone say," Can you please put me down,"

"Kyo?"

"Just please put me down!" he yelled

"Kyo why are you a cat,"

"Well maybe if you weren't so stupid maybe you will know!"  
"What the hell is your problem?"

"Well if you weren't here maybe you weren't here I would be happier!"

"What do you want from me I'm just human!"  
"Just tell why you are here,"

"I will just tell you that I have an ugly past,"

"Why are you a cat?"

Then the cat turned into a tall orange boy and he said," After sometime we turn back and the problem is I'm naked,"

I turned around and I said," I'm going to pretend that I never saw your junk,"

As I walked away I saw Tohru and she had Kyo's clothes she said," Where is Kyo?"

I pointed she ran and yelled," Shigure wants to talk to you Lea,"  
"Oh man what the hell are they going to do to me,"

I ran deeper in the woods and hid I was scared to talked to them; I was scared what they were going to say to me, and worse what they were going to do to me.

As I was running away my head was filling up with anxiety I started to get dizzy I stopped and I said," Oh shit I'm having a panic attack,"

"Tohru help!"

I was trying to walk to the house so I could relax, but it was too late I was already to dizzy to walk back.

I stated to breathe faster than normal I was getting dizzier and then I said softly," Help me,"

Then I blacked out.

**Tohru's POV**

"Does she know?" I asked

"Yes she freaking knows and now we have to tell Akito!" Kyo yelled

"I know what's going to happen and this is bad news,"

"Its bad news for everyone now everyone is going to get in trouble!"

When we got back I asked," Is Lea here?"

"No I thought she was with you guys,"

"No I told her to come over here to talk to you,"

"Well she is not here,"

"Oh no," I yelled

I went up stairs and got a blanket and I said," I have a feeling what had happen,"

I ran outside Kyo and Yuki followed and said," What happen?"

"She had a panic attack,"

"How did you know Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked

"Because I found a note from her mom that if she gets super nervous she has a panic attack,"

"Why would she get nervous all you said was Shigure wants to talk to you?"

"Maybe she was nervous because you turned into a cat and she thinks that something bad is going to happen,"

I started running away from them and went deeper in the woods and I yelled," Lea you don't need to be afraid,"

Just when I said that I heard and said," Tohru?"  
"Lea?"

"I'm in the bushes,"

I looked and I said," Lea what happen?"

I got on my knees and she asked," Why did Kyo turn into a cat?"

"Do you know about the Chinese Zodiac?"

"No, what is that?"

"I will explained that later, but every time they get hugged by the opposite sex they transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac,"

"Plus the cat!" Kyo yelled

"Let's go back to the house get some rest,"

She got up and put the blanket around herself.

We walked back to the house Lea went to bed Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and I went in the kitchen and talked about what was going to happen.

"We have to tell Akito," Kyo said

"I know we do and Akito has been in a bad mood so there is a god chance that she will have her memory erase," Yuki said

"I'm not letting you do that," I said

They look at me and I yelled," That girl is suicidal, cuts herself, has anxiety, and has an eating disorder! If she has her memory erase she will go back to American go back to her old ways and one day we will have to go to American for a funeral!"

"Tohru you do have a point and Yuki you are right if we tell Akito then she will have her memory erase and we will all be in trouble, then she will have to go back to America and she will try to commit suicide,"

"So what are we going to do?" Kyo asked

"We are just going to keep our mouth shut about this one," Shigure said

"Thank you I'm going to check on Lea,"

**A few days later**

**Kyo's POV**

"Guys I can't find her,"

"Tohru is at work Kyo," Shigure said

"No I meant Lea!"

"Oh I don't know where she is either," Yuki said

"I'm call Tohru at work," I said

"Hey Kyo what's wrong," Tohru asked

"I can't find Lea,"

"Ok I want to go to my room and look at her suitcase,"

I ran upstairs and for some reason Yuki and Shigure followed me.

I said," Ok I'm looking threw her suitcase ,"

"Are there missing Pointe shoes, tap shoes, pink leotard, pink tights, and a dance bag?"

"I have no idea what is a leotard!"

"It's like a one piece swimsuit,"

"Ok and yes,"

"You will find her at the dance academy of Japan,"

"What we have to go to a dance academy!"

"Yes and I'm getting out late and her class ends at eight thirty so can you pick her up?"

"Ugh fine,"

I hung up and I looked at my watch it was eight and it takes thirty minutes to get there so I said," I'm going to the dance academy see you in a hour,"

"We are coming with you," Shigure said

"Ugh fine,"

**Yuki's POV**

It took fifteen minutes to get there since her class ended at eight thirty we wanted around I looked through the window I saw both boys (which I was surprise about) and girls they were standing on their toes I was wonder why weren't screaming in pain.

After watching them for fifteen minutes we got Lea and went home.

I asked her," What didn't you tell us you can do that?"

"I didn't think it was important,"

"Well you do have a beautiful talent," Shigure said

"Thanks it means a lot,"

"Why do you have to do this girly thing, and its not even a sport,"

"Yes it is,"

"No its not,"

"That's enough Kyo and Lea you are right dancing is a sport," Shigure said

"Yes a sissy one,"

Thankfully she didn't listen to it.

When we got home she went to bed and Tohru said," She has a beautiful talent doesn't she?"

"Yes she does,"

"I'm going to bed and I hope that you too get to know each other,"

I smiled and said," Goodnight Ms. Honda,"

**well I hope that you enjoy this chapter and you have any question about my stories feel free to PM me.**

**Follow me on twitter: edyeisstrong143**

**LOVE YOU ALL:)**


	4. Lea and Kyo

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Well here is the next one:)**

**No Beta Reader**

**Enjoy!**

**Lea's POV**

They explained that I had to keep my mouth shut about this curse, it scared the heck out of me when I saw Kyo transform from a person to a cat.

For some really weird reason I kept this secret because I'm a blab mouth, but they said if I told someone that I would have my memory erase and I would end up killing myself.

Gosh I need to stop thinking and finish to homework so I can practice my solo.

About an hour later I was finish man algebra is hard, so I put my Pointe shoes on, put some classical music on, and started practicing.

Ten minutes later as I was on my toes I saw Kyo walk in for some strange reason started laughing I got down and unplugged my earphones and said," May I help you?"

"You think that is a sport you're not even breaking a sweat!"

I looked down and I slowly took off my shoe and he said," Aw what is the little girl going to do to the big strong guy?"

I walked up to him and said," This!"

I slapped him with my shoe and he yelled," Damn it!"

I could see his nose was bleeding and Tohru ran in and said," What happened?"

When she saw that Kyo's nose was bleeding and I had a Pointe shoe in my hand she kind a figure it out.

Then she said," Kyo what did you do?"  
"He made fun of my sport!"

"Ok that is it I'm tired of you two fighting and nice one Lea," Yuki said

Tohru came back running and said," Here Kyo I'm going to put these up your nose is it would absorb the blood,"

After there were in his nose Yuki started laughing and Kyo yelled," What the hell is so funny?"

"You have Tampons up your nose,"

"So what, what are tampons?"

"You are truly stupid," Yuki said

"Shut up!"  
"You two really need to get along if you are going to stay here for the next seven months," Tohru said

"What are you going to do with us?" I asked

"Both of you are going to be locked in here for the night,"

"What!?" we both said

"Sorry that is the way it's going to be, goodnight you two!"

"Don't you freaking dare close that door!" I yelled

It was too late they close the door and I said," Great I'm stuck in a room with a jackass,"

"Shut up if you did hit me if the your Damn ballet shoe we wouldn't be in this mess,"

"Well if you didn't make fun of me nun of thins would had happened!"

"Ugh if you weren't here maybe you will be happier,"

"You don't know me and I will not be happier!"  
I looked away and he started laughing then I said," What the hell is so funny?"

"You just a freaking coward aren't you,"

"That least I'm not a social outcast like you,"

"That least I'm not a suicidal freak like you, bitch,"

I ran up to him kicked him in the balls, then slapped him in the face, and punched him upside the chin.

He fell on the floor and said," How did you do that your just a dancer not a martial arts freak,"

"I had to take a class of self defense because my parents are always on business trips and my nanny is like fifty years old,"

"Oh, what did your parents do?"

"They are involved in a lot of church stuff so they travel a lot to go to churches and preach,"

"Why don't they bring you?"

"Because they think it would be bad for me if I moved a lot so they just give me a bible and make me go to church with my nanny,"

"Oh I see what is church?"

"Do you know God or Jesus?"  
"No, who are they?"

"Ok Church is a place where you sing them, praise, and read the bible,"

"Oh, but who are they?"  
"God create this earth and created you,"

"Jesus was God's greatest gift and later he died for our sins, he died on a cross,"

"Is that the one you are wearing around your neck?"

I looked at my necklace and said," Yes it was this cross,"

After a long silence I asked," How come you never knew about God?"

"Because my master never told me about it,"

"Oh my life was all about God I had to beg my parents to let me take dance class,"

"Oh I see, so you grew up knowing this guy,"

"Yes, and my realign is Christian that is what is called instead of knowing,"

"Oh are there different realigns?"

"Yes there is Jewish and many more,"

"Are Yuki and Shigure Christian?" I asked

"I don't really know we don't talk about it at all,"

"Yes we are Christian and we tried to bring you to church, but you never wanted to go," Shigure said

"Who was talking to you Shigure!?" Kyo yelled

"Children you can come out I hoped you got to know each other and Kyo I hope you got to know God and just remember when you and Yuki are fighting he watches his every move,"

"What does he mean by that?"

"He means that God watches your every move so you have to behave and be nice or you will go to hell,"

"What's hell?"

"It's where people like you go to," Yuki said

"Shut up like you should talk all we freaking do is fight!"

"Yeah that least I never hit a girl!"

"You hit a girl?" I asked

"Yes and she scared the crap out of me so that is why,"

"That is no freaking reason to do that you have to ask God for forgiveness!"

"What I have to ask God for forgiveness?!"

"Yes or he will not forgive you!"

"Hell with it all I'm going to bed,"

"Don't forget to pray!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm going to bed, night,"

"Goodnight Lea,"

I went up to bed and Tohru said," Did you get to know him?"  
"Yes I can't believe he didn't know who God and Jesus was,"

"Yes it's because his master didn't believe in God that is why,"

"Oh are you going to bed,"

"Yes did you finish your homework,"  
"Yes, why can't I do it on Sunday,"

"Because then I can spend more time with you,"

"Made my day and I'm tired,"

"Ok goodnight Lea,"

"Night Tohru,"

**I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Lea, Yuki, and Kisa

**Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one!**

**No beta reader **

**Enjoy:)**

**Lea's POV**

The next morning I went to the shower and started thinking is Kyo going to think that I'm going to shove my religious believes down his throat because I come from a strong Christian family or is he going to think I'm an asshole for beating the hell out of him yesterday?

"Well we will find out today,"

I got out of the shower and put my underwear and pants on, I looked in the mirror for a little bit and looked at my scars and said," That's right Kyo and Yuki don't know my secret yet, what will they think when they find out,"

Just then Kyo came in I screamed and covered myself I guess he saw my scars because he yelled," No way you have these too,"

He grabbed my arm and said," I have seen these scars,"

"Really who has them?" I asked

Then he took me out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen Yuki and Tohru were there Kyo said," Look she has battle scars too,"

Then he grabbed Yuki's hand pulled his selves down and Tohru and I saw these scars.

"Yuki you are a victim too?"

He just kept looking down then Kyo said," It gets worse,"

He took off Yuki's shirt and pants Yuki yelled," What the hell are you doing?"

Then Tohru and I saw that Yuki had scars all over his arms and on his high thighs.

" You poor thing,"

"Yuki who did this to you?" Tohru said in tears

Then Yuki transform into a rat and ran out of the house.

"Yuki want I understand!" I yelled

I quickly went to my room put a bra and shirt on then grabbed a blanket.

I ran downstairs and Kyo said," Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Yuki,"

"Why do you want to find that damn rat?"

"Kyo I know why you are like this to Yuki you are jealous of him, I will let you think about it right now I have to find Yuki,"

I ran out and I yelled," Yuki its okay you are not alone with this,"

I started looking around and I yelled," Yuki you are not okay, I want to help you,"

When I started looking in the woods I yelled his name and then I saw a rat and I said," Yuki you really had us worried,"

"Why would you worry about me, nobody does," he said

"That's not true Yuki I care about you, Tohru does, Kyo deep down inside of him, and Shigure,"

"Why do you care so much about me or my ugly secret?"

"Because I have been there I felt like nobody care about me, I wanted to die, and I was starving myself,"

We were quite for a while and I said," Yuki I want to be there for you, I want you to talk to me if you have problems, if you feel like crying you can cry on my shoulder, Yuki I just want to be there for you no matter what the solution is,"

A few seconds went by and he transform back and said," I never thought anyone will tell me that,"

He was in tears he got in his knees and sobbed I put the blanket around him.

We sat there for a while I started rubbing his back and said," Oh Yuki sssshhhh you are ok,"

"Y-es,"

"How about we go back to the house?"

He got up and started walking away I got up and walked away

Poor Yuki this is a side that not even Tohru has seen.

When we got back Tohru was in tears and I said," Tohru what happen?"

Yuki left the room and Tohru said," Is he ok?"

"No Tohru he is not we are both sick,"

"Really should I call a doctor?"

"No Tohru not like that like emotional sick we are both have the same problems,"

She broke down and Kyo came in the room and said," What the hell happen?"

"Kyo I know you will get mad when I say this, but you can't fight with Yuki for right now,"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he is sick,"

"He looks fine too me,"

"Trust me Kyo he is not okay,"

After Yuki got dress I said," Is there anyone in your family suffering the same way you are?"

"Yes her name is Kisa and she self harms,"

"Kisa is doing it too!" Tohru yelled

"Yes she is she has been doing it since the begging of the school year,"

"Oh my gosh,"

"I know it's sad,"

"Yuki can I do something that you are going to get embarrassed of," I asked

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss your scars?"

He blushed and said," Sure, but you have to let me kiss yours,"

"Sure,"

I went up to him and kissed his scars Tohru yelled," Aww,"

Then Yuki kissed mine then Tohru yelled louder," Aww!"

Then Kyo came in and said," Hey what the hell is going here?"  
He saw Yuki kissing my scars and he said," Yuki what are you doing,"

He stopped and said," What does it look like you stupid cat,"

"Shut up!" he walked out of the room

Then Tohru said," I'm calling Kisa,"

"Why?" Yuki asked

"Because we are going to have a meeting,"

**Kisa arrives**

Before Kisa got here Tohru made Yuki and I choose songs that make us feel good for some reason and then there was a knock on the door I opened it and saw this really cute little girl she said," Is sissy here?"

Tohru said that Kisa calls her sissy so I said," Yes she is here did you bring the music?"

"Yes I did,"

I brought Kisa in and he meet in Tohru's and I room, the first thing she did was hug Tohru.

She said," Okay everyone I heard that you guys have been cutting yourself so that is why I want to talk about it with you,"

Kisa said," How did you know about my secret?"

"Because Yuki told me and I want to hear your stories so I want Kisa to go first,"

"Okay it started before 1st year I remember Atkio slapped me in the face and my love stopped talking to me, then when 1st year started everyone called me worthless, ugly emo, and the worst of all they said I should kill myself because everyone hated me,"

It was quite for a while then she said," It was a cold Friday night my parents pissed me off when I told them what had happen I cried, when the clock hit midnight I went into the bathroom got in the bathtub and cut my arms I didn't want it to be too deep so I stopped on the fifth one, I worn long selves for the rest of the weekend and worn a jacket in school so nobody would notice and I was right nobody notice or cared,"

She pulled down her selves and said," I never showed anyone my scars until now,"

"We shouldn't call them scars," I said

"What should we call them?" Kisa asked

"Battle scars because we fought as battle with enemies and we won,"

"True and scars alone is ugly and battle scars sounds a lot better, it's your turn Lea" Tohru said

"Ok in my country it's called fifth grade and sixth grade so here is the story, it started in fifth grade my body was a lot mature then everyone else so the boys will try to touch it and say what's wrong with fat girl has man boobs or something, I also had a lot of acne so they would call me pizza face, I also got my period in the middle of class got blood on my pants and on the chair all the kids asked me if I was a freak that was dying,"

"In sixth grade I thought it would get better, but I was dead wrong about that they called me ugly, fat, and when I got into a fight with a girl all the boys yelled beat the shit out of her we all want her to die, the teacher came and took everyone to the office and I ran home crying, I remember the minute I got home I went to my room and I had a box with razors, it was my first time cutting myself I just kept my box because I always knew that day would came I cut myself five time on each arm the minute I stopped cutting myself it started raining I knew Jesus and the angels were crying so I cried with them,"

"In seventh grade nothing changed, but this time a teacher was bullying me and one day I stood up for myself and she threw papers in my face and that was the breaking point for me, was ready to leave I knew that I will end up in hell so that night I decide to face time Tohru and she saved me because she promise me that she will helped and she did, Thank you Tohru," I said with a smile

She was in tears she ran up to hug me.

"Ok Yuki it's your turn,"

He took a deep breath and said," Where I was in fifth grade that is when it all started, Atkio was abusing me since I was four I would scream in pain then in fifth grade I was being picked on because I came to class with a black eye and they all asked what happen Yuki did a girl beat you up I didn't care about that one, but in the middle of fifth grade I was being called gay because I would never hug a girl then I was being called Suicidal freak because I had scars on my arms from Atkio's beatings, then one day I asked a kid if I could borrow his pencil sharper he said I don't know because I know you would cut yourself with it and if you want to die so badly just do it because everyone hates you in the class they all said so true just go freaking kill yourself already we want you gone, that night when Atkio was beating me up I wasn't crying or screaming he asked why aren't you doing anything I said because I want to die he ran out of the room got a knife and threw it across the room and said fine do it already when he lift I cut myself on my arms and high thighs I remember throwing the knife across the room and yelled happy Atkio and he said very,"

"The cutting never stopped until Lea came and had the same story I knew I wasn't alone anymore and I could talk about it with some that understands,"

Tohru said," Wow Yuki I had no idea,"

After it being quite for awhile I said," I brought my favorite songs that cheer me up,"

"Ok what are they," Kisa asked

"Beautiful and Diamonds, what are yours?"

"My immortal and f word perfect, yours Yuki,"

"Wait you mean Fuckin perfect, and its Nervous breakdown and in the arms of an angel,"

"Okay let's listen to them," Tohru said happily

During Kisa song I could see tears in Yuki's and Tohru's eyes and I said," Are you guys okay?"

"Yes we are fine," she said

After the songs Tohru said," Okay I been doing some research and I found this project it's called the butterfly project and these are the rules,"

"Rule number one if you feel like cutting yourself draw a butterfly on yourself and name it after a love one,"

"Rule two they have to fade naturally you can't remove it on your own,"

"Rule three if you cut yourself while it's still there you killed it and there was more than one butterfly then you killed them all,"

She grabbed a sharpie and drew a butterfly's on Kisa's arm she said," This one can be me, that one can be Yuki, and this one can be Lea,"

She smiled and hugged her.

Then she came up to me and drew five butterflies and she said," Name three after us and knew the other one's after someone you love,"

Then Shigure came in the room and said," Kisa your moms here,"

"Goodbye guys,"

"Bye Kisa!" We all said

**Tohru's POV**

Lea left the room to finish her homework so Yuki and I were alone after I drew butterflies on his arms I asked," Can I draw butterflies on your thighs?"  
"Sure Tohru,"

He took off his pants to the point I could draw them before I did I said," Yuki can I kiss your scars?"

"Were on my arms or thighs?"

"Thighs,"

"Sure,"  
I kissed them and I said," I love you Yuki, please don't do it again,"

I cried and he cried with me.

**Well everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please no negative views it took two days to write this.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D **


	6. Kyo gets concern

**Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and I here is the new one.**

**I want to thank Karen. Isabel. Laurent she gave me the idea of this story!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and no Beta Reader!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Kyo's POV**

I was spying on them the whole time listing to their heartbreaking stories, I knew about Yuki's story because I was the one with the pencil shaper and heartlessly told him to kill himself. I knew what I said was wrong that moment I let it slip, but it's too late to apologize.

"It's my fault if I just apologize he wouldn't be like this," I said to myself

He doesn't remember who told him that and if I told him he would just hate me even more then he already does.

"Kyo get your head out of the clouds and do your work!" My teacher yelled

I snapped out of my day dream and the teacher said," Kyo this is second year high school, not first year elementary school!"

Everyone one started laughing the bell rang and we all ran out of the classroom.

Tohru came up to me and asked," Are you okay because you usually don't get distracted in class,"

"Yes, I'm fine!" I yelled

Then Momiji came out of nowhere and said," Tohru!"

He grabbed her hand and then she said," Hi Momiji how have you been?"

"Great you, I heard your cousin was in town from America!"

"She is and she really wants to meet you,"

"Really? Maybe I could stop by on Friday,"

Then he grabbed her hand and said," Hey I will walk you to work,"

When he grabbed her arm I saw an almost faded butterfly on her arm, I thought oh my God is she doing it too?

When I was going to say something to her, but she disappeared with Momiji.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house a bunch of thoughts ran through my mind that said what if she is going to kill herself, what if she is cutting herself for like a year, and the worst one was what if there is more on her body.

When I got to the house I went straight to the phone and called the main house I asked for Kisa and she said," Hello Kyo what's wrong, is sissy hurt?"

"Just come over here, we need to talk,"

"Ok I'm on my way,"

She hung up then I called Yuki and he said," Kyo what is it?"

"Go pick up Lea,"

"Why, she should be almost there?"  
"Ok then come home I will explain everything when you get here!" I yelled

"Ok I'm trusting you stupid cat,"

He hung up before I could yell at him.

I got Tohru's room ready for the meeting and I said," I hope they believe me,"

**Lea's POV**

I come in and yelled," Kyo are you home?"

He come out of nowhere and said," Are the other's coming?"

Then Yuki and Kisa come in and said," What happen Kyo?"

"We are going to have a meeting,"

We went up to Tohru's room and I said," When I was walking with Tohru Momiji came and grabbed her arm to walk her to work and when he did that I saw a almost faded butterfly,"

"Are you serious?" Yuki said concern

"Yes I saw it,"

"I never thought Tohru would do that," I said

"Well maybe she is finding her pain behind a smile," Kisa said

"Yes Kisa I think you are right, her mother died a year ago she never cried about it," Yuki said

"Not even when we visited her grave she was smiling and laughing," Kyo said

"Great point she always had a smile on her face on her darkest days," I said

"Well maybe it's because she is emotional stronger than us," Yuki said

We were quite for awhile and I said," If she is cutting herself maybe we should search the room to have proof,"

"Ok let's start looking," Kyo said

When search under her bed, my suitcase, in the closet, shoe boxes, dresser, and the last please was in her photo album.

I looked threw it and there was nothing.

By the time we were done searching the room I said," There is nothing that she could have used,"

Then Tohru yelled," Guys I'm home!"

"Oh shit she is back and the room is a mess," Kyo said

"Kisa and I will distract her and you guys clean up the mess," I said

Kisa and I ran downstairs I yelled," Tohru home so soon?"  
"Yes they said I could home early,"

"I see you brought Momiji," Kisa said

"Yes he wanted to meet you and he knows that you know the secret,"

"Oh hi I'm Lea Honda," I said

"Hello Lea you look like Tohru!" he said

"We do?"  
"Yes in a young way," he said with a smile

"Lea where is Kyo and Yuki?"

"Uh I think there outside,"

"Really I didn't see them," Tohru said

"Well maybe you should check I will check upstairs," I said

They went outside and I went upstairs and I said," Guys is the room ready yet?"

"Yes you can bring her and we will start questioning," Yuki said

I went outside to go get Tohru I yelled," Tohru we want to talk to you,"  
"Oh ok,"

We walked into the room and Kyo said," Tohru when Momiji grabbed your arm I saw a faded butterfly on your arm, are you cutting yourself?"

She was speechless and Kyo came grabbed her hand and pulled down the selve there was nothing.

He pulled down the other one and said," I saw a butterfly,"

"Kyo I'm supporting the project I'm sorry that I got you all concern, and Lea hate to break it to you but you half an hour to get to hip hop and tap practice,"

I quickly got my bag and packed my hip hop, tap shoes, tights, and my leotard.

"Lea do you have homework?"

"Yes, but its only English see you all in two hours,"

**Tohru's POV**

Well she is great at English she will be done with it in half an hour I thought.

Then I could hear Kyo and Yuki fighting.

"You stupid cat I should have know better than believing,"  
"How was should have know that she was supporting?!" Kyo yelled

"Guys before you destroy the house I want to thank you Kyo,"

They were quite and said," Thank you for being concern about me, I'm sorry that I caused you all trouble but thank you,"

They looked at me for a long time and I said," Well I better get Momiji and Kisa home see you in thirty minutes,"

I left the room and I said," Guys I'm going to take you home,"

"Ok sissy," Kisa said

As we were walking Momiji said," Tohru do you think that Kyo and Yuki are ever going to get along?"

"I hope Momiji, it would be strange but I hope,"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I think you will love the next one!**

**Love you all!**


	7. Lake house and Revenge

**Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Well here is the chapter!**

**No Beta Reader!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Lea's POV**

"Tohru do we have to do this?" I asked

"Because you need more leotards and this is how you measure for them take off your clothes except your underwear," she said nicely

I did and we measured and I said," What are we doing for spring break?"

"I don't know I know that Shigure wants to write a new book, but he is hiding the genre,"

She started measuring my bust and I said," This is weird,"

"Oh Lea we are both girls it's not like Yuki or Kyo are measuring you,"

"True, and what else are you are measuring?"

"Just the inseam and we will be done,"

"Ok,"

Then Kyo came in and said," Tohru and Lea Shigure want to talk to you,"

"Okay Kyo and next time knock," I said

"Ugh just get dress and come down stairs,"

When she was done she said," Call your parents and give them the measurements see you down stairs,"

"Ok,"

I quickly got dress and called my parents.

There was no answer so I just left a message with the measurements, I came downstairs and there was everyone waiting for me.

"Ok what's the big news," Yuki asked

"We are going to Lake House this weekend, for spring week" Shigure said in a happy tone

"Really?" Tohru said

"Yes for the three days though,"

"Ugh, why do we have to freaking go!" Kyo yelled

"We aren't going to be alone Kisa, Kagura, and Momiji,"

"What Kagura is going to be there?" Kyo yelled

"Yes Kyo the love of your life is coming to see you!" Yuki said

"Hey shut up rat boy,"

I looked my watch and saw it was seven fifteen I had thirty minutes to get ready for Pointe, Jazz, and my first day of modern.

I went upstairs and Tohru said," Lea where are you going?"

"Getting ready for dance,"

I got dress and packed my shoes I went downstairs and said," Bye guys and Tohru make sure that Kyo and Yuki don't burn the house down,"

On my way to dance I got a call from my mom and I said," I miss you mom,"

"I miss you too Hun, so how is Tohru?"  
"Pretty good we are going to Lake House for spring break,"

"That's great I heard they thought you would do great in modern,"

"Yes I bought the slippers at the dance shop,"

"Great, have you made new friends?"

"Yes, but just one,"

"That's better than nothing,"

"True, look mom I'm at the studio talk to you later,"

"Ok love you Hun,"

"Love you to mom,"

**After practice**

When I came back from practice I saw a huge hole in the paper and I said," It must have been one of Kyo and Yuki's fights,"  
I got in the house and saw this girl hugging Kyo and saying," Oh Kyo I love you so much!"

"What did I miss?" I asked

"Oh hi Lea how was practice?" Tohru asked

"Great who is hugging Kyo and why isn't he transforming?" I asked

"Oh who is this?" the weird girl asked

"Oh Kagura this is Lea she is my cousin from America,"

"Really!" she said and she let go of Kyo

"Thank you Lea," he said while he was gasping for air

"What is it like in America?"

"Different from here since I live in Texas its cooler here then there,"

"Oh so what year are you in,"

"Well in my country it's called seventh grade, so here I'm in second year middle school,"

"Oh I see,"

"Well I had a long day I'm going to bed,"

I left the room and went to my room.

**Getting there**

When I woke up I saw Momiji and Kisa sleeping on the floor.

"Tohru why are Momiji and Kisa are on the floor?" I asked

"Oh Lea you are awake they come at five in the morning and I guess they were tried," she said

"Hey what time are we leaving?" I asked

"At noon,"

"Oh what time is it now?"

"Eight and you need to get up so you can pack,"

"Ugh fine,"

**Noon**

On the way to the lake all Kagura did was hug Kyo and said," Kyo I love you so much,"

She wanted to kiss him, but he pulled away and yelled," Leave me alone!"

Yes the trip all the way there was very long.

When we got there Tohru said," Well all of us are sharing a room,"

"Wait what?" Kisa said

"Yes because there is two rooms and Yuki your brother is coming,"

"What why?"

"I don't know Shigure wanted him to come,"

"Shigure!" he yelled and stormed out of the room

"Wow what's his deal I would have been happy to have a brother or a sister," I said

"It's because they don't get along and for some reason Kyo hates him too,"

"Because he is freakish annoying!" he yelled

"Before you guys start fighting how about you guys go for a walk," Shigure said calmly

"Sure lets all go!" Tohru said

We did after a long time being quite Kisa said," So what is now your mind,"

"Nothing just thinking about my friends back in America," I said

"Wait what?" Tohru said

"It's nothing just miss America,"

"Oh I see you're homesick?" Yuki said

"Oh its nothing just forget it," I said nicely I could

"What is it like there?" Momiji said

"I lived in the Valley so it was hot there and there was no good Chinese food,"

"Really?" Yuki said

"Yes it is different I like it here because it's cooler here,"

"Oh what were your friend's names," Kagura asked

"You had freaking friends!" Kyo said laughing

"Maybe if you control your anger you wouldn't be a social outcast!"

"If you weren't a suicidal freak you wouldn't be here,"

I ran off Kisa and Momiji followed me.

We ran all the way to the house and Shigure said," Let me guess Kyo said something,"

"Yes,"

"Shigure is that sweet girl that you were talking about here?" a guy or a girl yelled out

He came running and I saw this tall guy with white hair came and said," Ah she is cute,"

"Hi Ayame and yes this is Lea," Kisa said

"Oh she is adorable," He said

"Hey why were you guys fighting about?" Shigure asked

"He called me a suicidal freak," I said

"Oh this calls for revenge!" Ayame said

"I love Kagura revenge so what is your plan?" I asked

**Nine o'clock **

We sat around the fire roasting marshmallows and I said," We should tell scary stories,"

"Oh really Lea tell us one of your most scariest stories,"

I told them this story a story about a family that was brutally murder in the woods and people have heard the girls cry for help and one about Jason ( and yes I had to explain to Kyo who Jason was).

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kisa said

"I will come with you," I said

"I'm coming to," Momiji said

We left far enough were they thought we were gone and I heard Ayame say," I'm going after them we don't want to lose them,"

He come and said," Ok children I brought the makeup and the costumes,"  
"Ok Kisa you wanted to be the dead little girl, right?" I whispered

She nodded and I said," Momiji you wanted to be Jason, right?"

"Yes you got that right," He whispered and smiled

I was going to be the victim of Jason's.

They got dress and Ayame put the makeup on face and said," You are wearing your oldest shirt right?"

"Yes,"

He put blood all over my shirt and said," Ok Kisa you are next,"

She was wearing an old dress with holes in it and I asked," You are ok ruining an old dress?"

"Yes daring I'm fine with it, man I just can't wait to see their face's after this," he said

Kisa looked like a real zombie and Momiji looked like a real killer.

"Ok you remember the plan," Kisa said

"Yes Shigure will put out the fire and say that he will get matches but he will inform them to stay there, then Ayame will start playing creepy music and that is when we come out Momiji will be holding my neck and you will get closer to them, they should freak out,"

"Oh and Ayame here is my IPod this is the track, please don't lose it I need it for my recital,"

"Oh ok I promise I won't lose it,"

We got a little closer and we saw Shigure put the fire out and said," I'm sorry for that stay here I will get more matches,"  
"Wait your going to leave us here alone?!" Kyo said

"Are you scared Kyo?" Yuki said

"No, but I'm pretty sure you are!" Kyo yelled

"Just stay here children," Shigure said

" Ok they are scared, I will be at the house," Shigure whisper

Ayame put on the creepy music and Tohru said," Hey guys do you hear that?"

"Yes I do, do you hear it Yuki?"

"Yes I do,"

We started walking towards them and Tohru said," Shigure is that you?"

Then the track got to the part when they could here little girls laughing, Yuki said," We should leave,"

That was when we got there and Momiji had my neck and Kisa was walking like a zombie.

They started screaming and they ran away.

When they were far enough we started laughing and Ayame said," Great job kids we should go look for them,"

"Yes we should, can I have my IPod back," I said with a smile

"Sure thing,"

He gave it to me and I said," We should get dress so they believe that something was really out there,"

"Nice idea c'mon guys I know where your clothes are,"

We got dress and took of the makeup.

We started looking for them and I said," Tohru where are you?"

"Kyo? Guys where are you!" Kisa yelled

"Guys this is not funny!" Momiji said

"Yuki came on the joke is over!" Ayame yelled

We started running deeper in the woods I said," Guys what would happen if they got hurt?"

"Yeah what should we do?" Kisa said

"Ok what about we go to the house get some blankets, get the first aid kit, and call the police," Ayame said

We ran back to the house and Kagura said," What happen?"

"Well, be happy you didn't go because we lost Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru,"

"Oh my God my daring is lost and it's going to rain!" Kagura said

"It's going to what-," I said

It started raining and Shigure said," I'm going to call the police and we will go on a search party,"

After he called the police I got three blankets and the first aid kit then an umbrella.

"Okay let's go," Kagura said

"I'll be staying here for the police," Shigure said

It was raining hard and I yelled," Tohru!"

"Kyo my daring where are you!" Kagura yelled

**11:00PM**

We searched for two hours and the police search with us but they split up so we had a better chance of finding them I said," Oh my gosh this is my entire fault!"

"No its not, it's all are faults we should have thought this through," Kisa said

"What if they got hurt?" I sobbed

"Well there is a good chance they are, but it's not your fault Kyo should have kept his mouth shut," Ayame said

I looked to my left and I said," Guys look!"

I ran and on the brunch was a Tohru's shirt I cried," Oh my gosh a rapist took them!"

"No I think they fell because this is a steep hill," Momiji said

I started running down this steep hill and I yelled," Tohru?"

"Lea?" Tohru cried

"Guys, get down here I found them!" I yelled

I ran a little more, I found them and I said," Guys are you hurt?"

I could tell that Tohru was crying and I said," Tohru you are ok, where is Kyo and Yuki?"

"Behind the tree they transformed," She cried

"Are you hurt?"

She showed my her knee she had a ugly scrap I called Kagura and she said," Oh Tohru thank God,"

She hugged her and I told her about her knee.

I had the blankets I put it around Tohru and I said," You are going to be ok, I'm sorry about this prank," I started to sob and she said," It's okay I knew it was you guys, but I don't think Yuki and Kyo knew that,"  
Kagura was taking her knee and I said," I'm going to make sure Yuki and Kyo are ok,"

I looked behind the tree and I saw Kyo and Yuki I said," Guys are you okay?"

"I think so," Yuki said

I got closer and I put the blankets around Yuki and I said," Where is Kyo?"

"Right here,"

I put the blanket around him and I said," Ok the police are looking for you and you guys are naked so I'm going to find you clothes,"

"Did you find Yuki and Kyo," Ayame said

"Yes there behind the tree, I have to look for their clothes," I said

"No need my child I found them,"

"Tohru's shirt?" I asked

"Yes,"

After getting them dress we told the police that we found them and they were ok, we went back to the house and ice there bruises.

"I'm sorry that this happen," Kagura said while icing Yuki's bruises

"I'm sorry it was my idea to get revenge, I didn't mean for you guys to get hurt," Ayame said

"It's okay I forgive you, and I know why this happen," Yuki said

"Why?" Ayame asked

"Because Kyo called Lea a suicidal freak," Yuki asked

"Ok I said that for a reason, and next time don't do anything that stupid!"

"I'm sorry Kyo," I said

"If you were truly sorry, then you should had done it in the first place," He yelled

" Hell with it all I'm going to bed,"

"Just leave it alone Lea he get over it in the morning," Tohru said

"Well I learned something tonight, revenge never ends well,"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Lea's untold story

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and here is the new one!**

**No Beta Reader!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Tohru's POV**

"Ok Tohru I'm off to dance and please while I'm gone don't open the package," Lea said nicely

"Oh ok and be safe!" I said

She left and I saw Kyo trying opened the package and I said," Kyo what are you doing, you heard what Lea said about opening the package,"

"Who cares c'mon I know you want to open it," Kyo said

"Well she is not coming back until nine so we have one hour, fine open it," I said

We got a knife and opened it and what was in there was new leotards and a lot of CDs there was a note that said," _Hey Lea its mom and your friends!"_

_We all really miss you and I think Cody missing you more than anyone else._

_We decide to put your seventh grade videos of you dancing with friends, Audition video, and personal video._

_Karina said that you don't have to watch the personal video._

_They said if you want to the other videos just let them know._

_They also said you need to let Tohru and her friends know who you really are and let them know about someone you left in the past, it's not good bolting up your emotions._

_Have you been talking your medication? Anyway they wanted to let you know that they don't care what time it is you can face time them anytime._

_Call us at anytime!_

_Love you_

_From Mom, Cody, Monica, Amanda, Rosie, Savannah, and Elisa_

"What does she mean medication?" Yuki said

"And what happen leaving someone in the past?" Kyo said

"I don't know we need to watch the videos to find the truth," I said

We put in a video in and it played all these kids on a red couch.

Lea said," I'm Lea!"

"Woah that was Lea," Yuki said

"What the hell happen to her hair?" Kyo said

Then a blonde boy said," I'm Cody!"

Then a girl with hair red girl said," I'm Monica!"

"I'm Rosie!"

"I'm Amanda!"

"I'm Savannah!"

"I'm Lilly Rosa!"

"And I'm Elisa!"

"We are the Emo dance group," Lea said

"Wow is this who Lea really is?" I said

They talked about what they are going to do this year and they are all finally on Pointe.

"Well here is the first video Kiss you I hope you enjoy," Lilly Rose said

They all put this really cute video of all of them dancing.

"Damn this song is annoying!" Kyo said

After the video they all dance to what make you beautiful on the beach and I said," Wow I wonder why she didn't tell us about this,"

"She has to be finding something in these videos," Kyo said

Then watched Angel with a shotgun and everyone except Cody was wearing short shirks and I there bras.

"They just ruined their incent," Yuki said

We came up the to the last three videos the first one I notice that one of the girls was missing and Lea and the others were singing and dancing too Missing you they all looked like they wanted to cry, then there was one with gone too soon, the last one was Mrs. Barker's class does the Harlem shake so in the beginning of the video the music started and there is Cody started the dance, then at some point everyone joined in and started doing the Harlem shake with Cody.

Then we decide to watch Lea's Personal life.

It showed this video with all of them dress in black I said," Let's watch this one,"

"Why?" Kyo asked

"Because they are dress in black,"

"So what they are Emo's," Kyo said

"Just play it," I said

He did and they all them were sitting on the red couch and one of them was still missing.

Lea said," Um hi guys as you can see Lilly Rose is missing, well I have news,"

She looked down and Elisa said," Okay I will tell them the news, guys Lilly Rose is gone she committed suicide early Saturday,"

"I can't do this," Cody said

He got up and left the room.

"I'll go after him," Lea said

"And there were five," Monica said

"Okay as you see they are taking it really hard, well all of are we are just holding back are tears," Amanda said

"Hell with it I can't fucking take it!" Rosie yelled and cried out of the room

"And there were four," Elisa said

"So the news is that we will still be making videos, but we are talking a two week break," Amanda said

"So anyway they will be videotaping her funeral and we will put it up, but it will be private so if you want to watch it you have request it," Elisa said

"I'm going to check on them," Savannah said

She lifted and Monica said," And there were three,"

"Okay the reason we are dress in black is because her funeral is today, and we need to end the video because it looks like everyone broke down," Monica said

You could hear everyone crying in the background and Elisa said," Before we breakdown let's get ready for the funeral,"

"Bye everyone!" they said and turned off the camera

"Wow,"

"I thought I told you guys not to go though the package!" Lea yelled

"Who is Lilly Rose, why do you need to take medicine, and were you an Emo?" I said

"First of all yes I'm still an Emo and why did you open it!"

"It was Kyo's idea!" Yuki said

"Who is she?" I asked

"I don't want to talk about it!"

She ran to her room and Kyo said," Were the hell did that come from,"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are going to find out," Yuki said

"I'm going to talk to her," I said

I went upstairs I knock in the door and I said," Lea can I please talk to you?"

"Fine," she open the door

"Come in," she said

I walked in and I said," Why do you have to take medication?"

"Tohru have you notice that I get pissed off easily then like two minutes later I'm happy?" she said

"Yes,"

"I'm Bipolar Tohru I found out after Lilly Rose died,"

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes, it's in my suitcase,"

"How did Lilly Rose died?"

"She had a hard life her parents got divorce, her brother and sister would abuse her, and she was suicidal and a cutter,"

"It was a Friday night in November she told me at school that she was done that she was going to die tonight, we wanted to stop her by all of us going to spend the night at her house I remember that night everyone was happy and laughing, we all went to sleep at one in the mourning watching pitch perfect, when I woke up to go to the bathroom the lovely bones was on and I thought well maybe Lilly Rose woke up in the middle of the night,"

It was quite for a little bit then she said," I walked to the bathroom and before I turned on the light I stepped on something wet and I thought what the hell did someone leave the water running I turned on the light and there she was dying, she slit her wrist I screamed and all my friends came and I tried to cover their eyes, but they saw I realized she was still alive and I took her in my arms and she said I'm sorry Lea, I told her that I forgive her and she asked me to sing to her I asked what do you want to me to sing she said anything, I sang sleep my baby and when the lullaby was over she was gone."

She cried then she said," The police come over took her body and the lady said she founds notes for us and my note said:

She took it out and started reading

_Dearest Lea,_

_You were my best friend since I was two, please don't forget the memories that we shared. I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry that I have to leave you here I'm sorry the pain I'm going to cause you, I know I'm going to hell Lea please don't come there with me, I know you may want to but please don't I have been keeping a secret Cody had a crush on you for nine years, I love you._

_Lilly Rose_

"Wow, I'm so sorry Lea,"

"It's okay and remember Amanda?"

"Yes, "

"Well she got the whole thing on tape can we watch it?"  
"Sure,"

We went back downstairs and she said," Okay this video will saw a lot of blood and it's not fake,"

She went to her person life and there was a video called Lilly Rose's death.

When it started you could hear Lea screaming and Monica said," Amanda hurry up!"

"Ugh Monica wait I'm turning on the camera,"

Then she got up and ran to the bathroom and said," What happen Lea?"

Then she got there, blood was all over the floor and you could see the razor in her waist and Amanda scream and yelled," Is she still with us?"

Lea checked her heart and said," Lilly are you still there,"

"Yes," In a quiet voice

"Oh Lilly Rose!" Lea yelled and she took her in her arms

"Lea?"

"Yes?" she sobbed

"I'm sorry my life had to end like this and I'm sorry that I'm going to cause you pain," she said

"It's okay Lilly Rose I forgive you!" she sobbed

"Lea can I have one request?" she asked

"Yes anything,"

"Sing to me,"

"Ok what song?"

"Anyone,"

She said," Ok,"

She sang a beautiful song called sleep my baby and when the lullaby was over, she was gone.

Lea sobbed and the camera went off.

"I remember that night and I will never forget it, the doctors think the reason why I'm Bipolar is because I become even more depress, I was really stress, and every night I would blame myself for what had happen,"

We looked at her for a long time and Yuki asked," How come you never told us about this?"

"Is because I would lose control of myself and I'm surprise that I'm not having a fit,"

"Oh can I say ask one thing?" I asked

"Sure anything,"

"Why did she videotape it?"

"It's because they planned to play a prank on my and I guess she thought she would tape it so she could show me the look on my face,"

"Do you have her funeral?" Kyo asked

"Yes, but just the video we all sing my angel Gabriel,"

"Oh lets see it," I said

"Ok these children will be singing Lilly's favorite song,"

They all came up and the music started they started singing My Angel Gabriel and I said," Wow you guys are really good,"

"Thanks we were all really nervous there,"

The video went black and Lea left the room and went upstairs I asked," Lea where are you going,"

She got her IPod out and I asked," Lea what are you doing,"

"You will see," she said

**Lea's POV **

"Tohru can I talk to my friends alone?"

"Sure I'll let the guys know what going on,"

I was face timing after a few minutes I saw Monica she said," Hello?"

"Monica can you see me?"

"Yes and you called at a perfect time I'm having a sleepover!" she said

"Really who is over?"

Then Cody appeared and said," Missed you!"

"Cody! I missed you so much!" I screamed

"I missed you too so did you tell them?" he asked

"Yes they know is Elisa there?"

"Yes she is," he pointed the IPod towards her she was asleep

"Are you going to wake her up?" I asked

"Yes, Amanda got the ice cold water?"

"Yes ready Lea?" Amanda asked

"Sure,"

They poured cold water all over Elisa and she woke up and said," Guys what the hell,"

"Lea is here,"

"Really were?" She asked

"In the IPad Elisa,"

"Oh my gosh Lea it's been three months how are you are they being nice to you,"

"Yes they are," I looked at Tohru

Then Kyo came in and said," Who is she talking to, friends?"

"No Kyo I'm talking to aliens,"

"Ugh,"

"Who is that?" Rosie asked

"Oh that is Kyo he has a temper,"

"Look who's talking," He yelled

"Ok I only lose my temper when you being an asshole,"

"Shut up!" Kyo said

"Just get out of here Kyo!" I yelled

He left and Cody said," You haven't change,"

"I know so how is Pointe?"

"Great are recital is in two months and is the national school of Japan?" Elisa asked

"Awesome and how is Mrs. Strickland?" I asked

"Great the whole class misses you,"

"Oh tell them hi when spring break is over," I said

"Oh Mrs. Baker's class says hi,"

"Oh my gosh how is everyone in that class?"

"They are still grieving over Lilly Rose, even the mean girls are sorry," Amanda said

"True one of them was caught trying to cut herself in the bathroom," Savannah said

"Oh my," I said in my country accent

"I know only of Lilly Rose was here to see it," Rosie said

"True, guys what time is it in your time?"

"About three in the morning, but who cares my parents are not home," Monica said

"Can Elisa and I sing Titanium?"

"Sure, Elisa you can show off your voice now,"

"Yay ok on three!"

"One, Two, Three,"

"You shoot me down but I won't fall I'm Titanium!"

"Guys before you go to bed can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Can you guys send the other videos?"

"Sure I was hoping you say that," Cody said

"Okay guys I'm going to let you get some sleep,"

"Ok Lea I love you," Cody said

"I love you to babe good mourning hun,"

"Goodnight baby girl,"

Then all the girls yelled," Goodnight Lea we love you!"

"Love you all and good mourning,"

I hung up and I smiled.

When I opened the door everyone fell and I said," You guys were east dropping?"

"Maybe," Shigure said

"Well I know you can sing, dance, and you are Bipolar," Kyo said

"Yes you got that all right,"

"You have a boyfriend?" Yuki asked

"Yes we got together after Lilly's funeral," I said

"Lea can you sing for us?" Tohru said

I thought I'm going to get you back so I sang," I kiss a girl and I like it the taste of her cherry chap stick, I kiss a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it felt so wrong it felt so right I don't mean in love tonight, I kiss girl and I like it!"

"Goodnight everyone!" I said

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you guys have any questions or you have ideas just PM me!**

**Love you all!:D **


	9. Shigure and Lea

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter I'm sorry if I made anyone cry in the last chapter I don't know about this chapter if it's sad or not, if it is sorry**

**No Beta Reader!**

**Enjoy:D**

**Lea's POV**

"Tohru are you home?" I asked

I just came home from Pointe and Modern class, I guess nobody was home I started walking upstairs and I heard a voice it said," Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went to elsewhere so you are stuck with me,"

"Shigure?"

"Yes Lea,"

"Were are you?"

"In the kitchen,"

I came in the kitchen and I said," Oh so what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm writing my new book,"

"Did you decide on a genre?" I asked

"Yes since you prank Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru I decided to write horror,"

"Really I love Horror,"

"Really what got you in that genre?"

"Well besides singing and dancing we will tell scary stories,"

"What will you tell them?"

"Well I was the one who scared the heck out of everyone,"

"I used to do that to Kyo and Yuki when they were little kids, that was the only way I got them to get along for a little bit,"

"Oh they would get scared and will stay with each other?"

"Yes, one time we found them in bed together after I told them that there was ghost that haunted little kids that don't get along with each other,"

"Smart, did they get along when they were little kids?"

"Yes until what animal they were,"

"Did you know what Yuki was cutting himself and wanted to die?" I asked

"Yes I did know that, it was a real hard time,"

"Were you scared for him?"

"Yes, I was all the time,"

"Do you try to help him?"

"Yes, I brought him here with me,"

"Oh I see, is he scared of the man who beat him,"

"Yes he is, poor thing he gets so scared when he is around that he can't move,"

"Did the beatings get worse when he was getting bullied?"

"Yes did and when Atkio found out he threw a knife and yelled if you want to leave so badly then leave I can beat someone else,"

"So he didn't want anyone want anyone to go through it?"

"No I found the knife and I told him to give it to me he had a fit he almost cut me but then Atkio though it wasn't funny anymore so he take the knife away from him and locked him in the closet, later that night I decide to see if he was ok and I saw the scars I knew we needed to leave quickly,"

"Wow, how come Yuki and Kyo don't get along?"

"Well in Yuki's opinion since he was the rat and Kyo was the cat they were born to hate each other,"

"Oh I see I don't know why Kyo is like that I think they can be friends if Kyo controls his temper,"

"Kyo lost someone to suicide too Lea,"

"Really, who?"

"His mom,"

"Really how and when, not to be rude or anything," I said

"Well it was when he was six years old his mom hated the fact that she gave birth to a child curse by the cat, so she thought she was hated by everyone so one night she jumped in front of a train then she was gone,"

"Oh now I feel bad,"

"Yes I don't get why he called you a suicidal freak and told Yuki to kill himself in fifth grade,"

"He was the one who told Yuki that?"

"Yes, I think he was just angry with Yuki or something,"

"Do you think Yuki remembers who told him that?"

"I think because he wouldn't hate Kyo so much,"

We were quite for a little bit and Shigure said," Lea?"

"Yes, Shigure?"

"Do you still have nightmares from that night?"

"Yes I do, I still remember seeing her dying it's scary to think that for the rest o my life I would remember clearly,"

"Do you want to forget?"

"No because my friends will remind in some weird way,"

"Are all your friends Emo?"

"Yes ever since fifth grade,"

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"I did lied about that, my parents gave me money for a haircut I went to the wig shop,"

"Can I see your hair?"

"Sure,"

I took off the wig slowly and release my long blonde hair, I fixed it a little bit and I said," My parents though I scare you with my hair so they wanted short because they believe that if I cut my hair like a boy it will release the past and move on,"

"I see you beautiful hair hun and did you dye it?"

"I didn't its natural; I made my parents believe I dyed it brown,"

"I see wait until they see you,"

"What time are they coming back?"

"Like in five minutes, do you have make up?"

"Yes I do,"

"Ok put it on I want to see your Emo side,"

"Ok,"

I ran upstairs and put my make up on I said," Just wait until they see me,"

As I was putting on my eye shadow I looked at Lilly Rose's note and I thought that must be so sad for Kyo his mom just took off in the middle of the night and kill herself not even leaving a note or saying goodbye.

The minute I heard Tohru yelled," Lea are you home,"

I quickly put my eye liner on and mascara on and yelled," yes I am,"

I slowly went down the stairs and that thought came back with Kyo's mom never said goodbye or gave him that one last kiss, I started thinking what I would think if my mom did that to me.

I started tearing up I said," Don't cry you will miss up the eyeliner,"

Then saw me Kyo said," Lea what the hell happen to you?"

I hugged him and said," I know how you feel!"

"What?"

"I know what happen to your mom and I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay you can let go of me now,"

I did he was now an orange cat and eyeliner down my face and Tohru said," Lea is that a wig?"

"No Tohru this is a wig," Shigure said and showed her my wig

"I'm so confused right now," Yuki and Tohru said

"Ok before I left my parents wanted to cut my hair so they gave me money, I went to the wig shop and got that I convince my parents that I dye my hair brown and cut my hair that short,"

"So you never cut your hair and how come I never knew?" Kyo asked

"Because I take it off when I shower and I put it right back on," I said

"We share a bed what do you do to keep it on?" Tohru asked

"Simple just use a lot of hair clips,"

"Do you take it off during dance?" Tohru asked

"In January no, now yes,"

"There is one more thing you don't know about her," Shigure said

"What is it?" Kyo asked

"She writes stories about the super natural,"

"Really!" Tohru said

"Yes, that is how I told you that one in spring break,"

"It makes since now," Yuki said

"Yes, it does anyway I'm going to bed night!"

"Good night Lea,"

**Tohru's POV**

"How can she hide it for three months?" Kyo said

"I don't know, she looks better with long blonde hair then in short brown hair," I said

"I wonder why they wanted her to cut her hair," Yuki said

"It was because she watched her best friend die and her parents think by cutting her hair that short will help her let go," Shigure said

"It's sad that bad things happen to good people," Yuki said

"Well its late so I'm going to bed,"

"Ok goodnight Tohru," They said

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you guys have any questions let me know.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Home videos

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooooooooo happy that you guys love this story! I don't own the song, Song to the Siren!**

**No beta reader!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lea's POV**

I was face timing Elisa to sing her the new song that I wrote

"Hey Elisa did you get the music, I sent you?"

"Yes are you ready to sing?"

"Yes I am,"

"Ok,"

Long afloat on shipless oceans  
I did all my best to smile  
'til your singing eyes and fingers  
Drew me loving to your isle  
And you sang  
Sail to me  
Sail to me  
Let me enfold you  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Waiting to hold you

Did I dream you dreamed about me?  
Were you here when I was fox?  
Now my foolish boat is leaning  
Broken lovelorn on your rocks,  
For you sing, 'touch me not, touch me not, come back tomorrow:  
O my heart, o my heart shies from the sorrow'

I am puzzled as the newborn child  
I am troubled at the tide:  
Should I stand amid the breakers?  
Should I lie with death my bride?  
Hear me sing, 'swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you:  
Here I am, here I am, waiting to hold you'

"That was beautiful Lea is it for Lilly Rose?" Elisa asked

"Yes it was,"

"What is the song called?"

"Song to the Siren,"

"Wow Lilly that was beautiful!" Tohru said

"Oh thank you Tohru," I said nervously

"Wait is that Tohru?" Elisa asked

"Yes Elisa that Tohru," I said

"Oh Hi Tohru when Lea was here she would talk about you a lot she said that you were pretty and had a good heart," Elisa said with a smile

"Aww she said that?" she asked

"Yes she did,"

"Sissy where are you?"

Kisa came and said," Hi Lea,"

"Who is that?" Elisa asked

"Oh that is Kisa one of Tohru's friends," I said

I showed her what Tohru and Kisa looked liked and she said," You were right Tohru is pretty, and I like the cute girl's hair,"

"Oh thank you," Kisa said

"Hey did the rest of the DVDs come in?" She asked

"Yes they did today," Tohru said

"Oh good you are going to see a side of Lea you never see before," she said

"Oh really can't wait to see them," Tohru said

"Anyway Lea we forgot to send one of the personal life videos and I think you are going to like it," she said

"Ok I'll get watching," I said

"Ok goodbye Lea,"

I hung up and said," Ok which year do you want to watch first?"

"The very first the one," Tohru said

"This is going to be very embarrassing two hours for me," I said

I got the box opened it and took out First grade year

"If you guys laugh I'm taking it out," I said

I put it in and there I was dancing and singing to the Jonas brothers with my six year old year group.

"Aw you guys look so cute," Tohru said

"Thanks,"

"Is that the group that is still with you?" Kisa asked

"Everyone accept Lilly Rose,"

"Wow that is amazing," Kisa said

"Yeah I'm pretty surprise myself," I said

When first grade was over we started second grade I didn't look so much different.

Third grade I had braces and I got a little taller, there was a video of us having a slumber party the night before the recital and Amanda said I'm going to video tape everything for now and on, I said good then if someone screws up we won't miss it. Then Cody said hey guys can we make a promise?

They all looked at him and said sure what is it?

No matter where we go we will always stick together.

We all said aww sure! We hugged him and Amanda turned off the camera.

In fourth grade was when we all started making videos of us singing and dancing the first one was thriller.

"Was that were you got the idea of the prank?" Kisa asked

"Yes,"

There were a lot of Michael Jackson song then by the time it was February it was a lot of Justin Bieber videos, I had to admit that we all looked cute and incent.

There was this video of Cody singing one time and I asked him," Who did you sing that song for?"

He said," Someone I loved for a long time,"

"At that time, I had no idea he was in loved with me I knew I was in love with him, but I didn't think he liked me," I said

"Really!" Kisa said

"Yes it's true,"

Then in fifth grade everyone got the EMO hairstyle and I said in the video," The reason why we got this is to be different from everyone and make sure that nobody joins the group,"

In the fifth grade videos was all doing a group dancing and singing not much happen until there was this video that all of us at recess and Cody said," I bet if I throw this rock at the fence it will just hit the fence,"

I said," No Cody it's going to go through the holes and its going to hit one of the cars,"

"Ok ladies watch and learn!"

He grabbed a rock and he threw it, it went through the holes and hit one of the cars.

The alarm went off and I screamed," Guys lets bail I think one of the teachers are coming!"

We all ran and two teachers came and said," Oh my goodness my car is dent, "

"I think there are cameras around here, so maybe we can catch these little brats," the other teacher said

"No they took them down a year ago,"

"Ok let's just tell the fifth grade teacher's,"

They left and I grabbed Cody by the shirt and said," If you get us in that solution one more time I will beat the shit out of you!"

The camera went off

"Wow Lea you were bad ass then," Kisa said

"Yeah there is more,"  
in sixth grade was a bad ass year for us because we were dancing our emotions. My favorite Music video of sixth grade was don't cry your heart out because all Cody was doing was staring at me with this look that he wanted me.

When we got to seventh grade I showed Lea only the music videos and I said, they said that have a personal video that I would love to see,"

"Ok put it in,"

It was Elisa she said," Hey everyone it is November twenty fifth two thousand twelve and today the teacher, students, and the group have plan to get Cody and Lea to confess there love after nine years,"

Then Monica said," The plan is when everyone is suppose to be in lunch the boys will get Cody and get him ready and the girls will get Lea ready,"

"Are you ready Monica?" Elisa asked

"I'm ready Elisa, are you Savannah?" Monica said

"I am, are you Rosie?"

"I am, are you Amanda?"

"I'm ready let's get started," Amanda said behind the camera

The bell rang you could see Lea and Cody talking to each then these girls came by and said," You need a makeover come with me,"

They pulled her and I said," Hey where are you taking me,"

They dragged me in the bathroom and with Cody the boys came and they said," Cody came here,"

He came and a guy put his hand on his mouth then dragged him to the bathroom.

Then Amanda went in the bathroom and said," How are you doing?"

"Amanda what are they doing to me?"

"Let me see the dress,"

They had a short black dress and I said," Hey that's Lilly Rose's dress!"

"I know her mom let me have it, put makeup on her to make her look like an EMO," Amanda said

"Amanda I'm already an EMO!" I screamed

"I know, but I want black makeup on her not purple black!" She said

She left the bathroom and went to go check on Cody he was ready; he was wearing a grey evening shirt, black pants, and dress shoes.

"Amanda what is going on they stripped me almost naked," Cody said

"With this ring you will promise Lea that you will never leave her until you guys are eighteen that's when it's your choice,"

"Oh today is the day?" he asked

"Yes and guys I wanted the hair EMO not like that!" Amanda said

"Ok give us three minutes and he will be out there," one of the boys said

She turned off the camera and then she said," Ok we are ready I have another camera to video tape the whole thing hope you enjoy!"

She turned it on the other camera and I was walking and I said," Cody?"  
"Yes Lea Honda!" he said

He turned around and said," Wow Lea you look beautiful,"

"Aw thank you, you look handsome,"

He takes out this ring and I took out mine.

"With this ring you promise no matter how far you go or how long you are gone you will love me with all your heart until the summer before collage, that's when we choose if you want to be together," Cody said with a smile

"I promise, with this ring you promise if I get accepted to the national school of Japan for one semester you will love me forever until the summer before collage, that's when we decide for real," I said with a smile

"I promise remember that one time song I sang?"

"Yes Cody I do,"

"That song was for you,"

"Oh Cody!" I hugged him

"I still remember the first time I saw you we were three and we were in ballet and you hit your head on the floor and you started crying I kiss you on the head,"

"Yes I remember that," he started blushing

He put the ring on my ring finger and I put the ring on his ring finger.

I looked at my watch and I said," there is still ten more minutes for lunch should we get going?"

"Yeah, but let's get those kids what they want,"

"What would they want?" I asked

"Kiss me Lea Honda," He said a soft voice

"Ok,"

We kissed everyone come out of nowhere and started clapping for us and Elisa said," Ok let's get this couple to lunch!"

We all ran out of the hallway and the camera turned off.

Tohru looked at my finger and said," He kept that promise,"

"Yes he did and always will," I said with a smile

"I have to get Kisa home,"

"Thanks for showing me your videos," Kisa said

"Your welcome, anytime!" I said

When they left Yuki said," That was really cute,"

"Aw thank you,"

"More like gay to me," Kyo said

"No one for your opinion Kyo," I said

"Who planned the whole thing?" Yuki asked

"Lilly Rose did, that was the day the group formed in two thousand six,"

"Oh no wonder her mom let you guys borrow the dress," Kyo said

"Yes, and she got the rings,"

"Oh I see, she always wanted you guys together?" Yuki said

"Yes, she always wanted us to be a couple ever since we were three,"

"Wow, almost ten years,"

"I know I'm even surprise about that," I said

We talked about it until Tohru came back and I said," I'm going to bed night!"

"Good night Lea," they said

I went to my room and opened my suite case I found a picture of Cody and I of us having our first kiss.

" A promise, is a promise," I said with a smile

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter anyway there is only five chapters left!**

**So if you guys have any ideas just PM me I don't bite**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. The oddest day

**Hey everyone I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's because school has started and again I'm really stress.**

**No Beta Reader!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Tohru's POV**

"Ok guys who wants to go first?" I asked

Kisa rose her hand I said," Ok Kisa you first,"

"Ok I have been five months clean and I made a new club at school that helps kids with self harm and suicidal issues," Kisa said with a smile

"Hey where is Lea?" Momiji asked

Momiji didn't have issues like Yuki and Kisa he just wanted to come over and hang out.

"Oh she is at an all day dance recital rehearsal," I said with a smile

Yuki came in the room and I asked," Hey Yuki how is the garden doing?"

"Great," he said

"Yuki why are you wearing long selves, it's the first day of summer?" Momiji asked

"I didn't want to get a sunburn," He said quickly

"Oh Yuki do you want to share how you did during second semester?" I asked

"Um, well I'm five months clean," He said with guilt

Just then Kyo ran in and said," Guys there is blood in the bathroom!"

We all stared at him and I asked," Where?"

"In the sink, with this," Kyo had a razor with blood on it

I got up locked the door and Kisa asked," What are you doing Tohru?"

"Nobody is leaving until someone admits who did it,"

"Well I didn't do it!" Kyo yelled

"I know, but we will stay in here until Lea comes home,"

"When is she coming home?" Yuki asked

"Well its four o'clock, so in a hour,"

"Well what the hell are we suppose to do until then?" Kyo asked

"I have an idea," I said

**Lea's POV**

"Ok everyone remember that you have to be here at five on Thursday because the bus is going to take us over there," Mrs. Garza my dance teacher said

"Yeah, we are not waiting for you," Mr. Veasy said

"Okay everyone you are dismissed and Lea I need to talk to you," Mrs. Garza said

Everyone ran out, I walked towards Mrs. Garza she said," All your costume fit right?"

"Yes, they do,"

"Lea you were the best student any dance teacher could have," She said with a smile

I hugged her and I said," Thank you,"

"Are you sure you want to do two solos?" Mr. Veasy asked

"Yes and thank you for giving me solos," I said

"You're welcome, and thank you for being here," Mr. Veasy said

I grabbed my bags and Mrs. Garza said," Lea one more thing,"

"Yes, Mrs. Garza?" Lea said

"Good luck in two days and God bless you for the rest of your life," She said

"Thanks you too!" I said with a smile

I walked out of the studio and started walking home my feet hurt from being on Pointe so it was a long walk for me.

I was thinking about what Tohru was going to think when she sees my hip hop costume, she will maybe think that I'm a slut or something because my hip hop outfit was a slutty police outfit for Toxic.

For Pointe group dance we are dancing to the song blessings, some girls are wearing purple Tutu dresses and some are wearing light pink ones.

For Jazz we are dancing to jar of hearts and we are wearing this hot pink dress.

For modern we are dancing to my Immoral and we are wearing a white dress.

For Tap we are dancing to love on top and we are wearing this Tutu dress that was gold.

For my Pointe I was dancing to Lilium I was wearing this Twilight Tutu dress it was the prettiest out of all of them.

They wanted me to sing for the closing recital I was wearing this white dress with stars on them I had a halo and wings.

When I got home I could hear music I yelled," Tohru what the heck is going on!"

When I got to my room they were all dancing to one direction live while were young there was everyone singing and dancing to it even Kyo.

I decide to join them so I started singing," Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun!"

Then everyone looked at me and Kyo yelled," Can I leave now!"

"Why I thought you were having fun!" I said

"Lea can I ask you something,"

"Sure anything,"

"Do you cut yourself this morning?" She asked

"No, why what happened?" I said

Kyo grabbed my wrists and pulled my selve and said," There are no new cuts,"

He checked Kisa there was nothing, and then it was Yuki.

"Yuki just confess and it would be all ok," Tohru said

I locked the door and Yuki tried to run, but Kyo grabbed Yuki by the waist I grabbed his wrist and pulled his selves down there were new cuts and they were bleeding,"

"Ok c'mon Yuki let's get those cleaned up," I said

I took his hand and Tohru said," Lea what do you want to do with your bag?"

"Just put it in the closet," I said

I took Yuki to the bathroom I told him to roll up his selves and turned on the water and washed his cuts.

After two minutes I got the alcohol and I said," Ok this is going to sting a lot,"

I poured it all over his arms and he screamed," OW!"

"I know ssssssshhhhh," I said softly

I grabbed the banged and I said," Yuki what happen?"

"What do you mean by that?" he said in tears

"Because you were five months clean and now you have to go back to zero what happen,"

"I know who said it," he sobbed

"What are you talking about?"

"Who told me to kill myself,"

"Ok who said it?"

"Kyo we were fighting over a pencil sharpener and he yelled that ever since I been like this," He wept

"Oh Yuki maybe you guys should talk it out," I said

"What is the use at the end we always get physical," he said

"True,"

He got up, but he fell.

"Oh my gosh maybe you should get some sleep,"

"Kyo, Tohru!" I yelled

They come and said," What is it?"

"Can you help me get Yuki in his room?" I asked

"Sure,"

They lead him to his room and laid him on the bed I said," Um guys can I talk to Yuki alone?"

"Yes sure,"

They left and I said," Are you ok?"

"Yes, just a little dizzy," He said

"Okay hon, you need sleep," I said

I stroked his hair and he asked," Lea what was it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"To lose your best friends,"

"It was horrible and Cody took it really hard out of everyone,"

"Why is that?"

"Because she was always there for him they were best friends first and to see her dying right in fount of you and not be able to do anything about it is sad," I said

"I see you poor thing,"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me it's my fault that she is gone," I said

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of didn't do something until the last minute the night I'll never forget,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, what's your story?"

"Well Atkio use to beat me up in a closet and one day he stripped me naked and beat me black and blue then Shigure found me and took me here,"

"Before that happened Kyo and some other classmates told me to kill myself I was going to, I even told Atkio that is when he did that to me,"

I stroked his hair and said," Wow I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay; it's in the past I can forget,"

Those were last words before he went to sleep I looked at him in a way he reminded me of Cody quite, dark past, and wasn't afraid to cry in front of someone.

I looked at him for a little bit the Shigure said;" Sad isn't it?"

"Yes very,"

He sat down with me and he said," You did help him a lot in the last five months,"

"Really?"

"Yes, he was still doing it after I took him out of there,"

"Wow,"

"I know well I think that we should let Yuki sleep I think the others are waiting for you," Shigure said with a smile

I got up and went to Tohru's room and Momiji asked," Is Yuki okay?"

"Yes he is," I said with a smile

"Lea, can we come to your recital?" Kisa asked

"Sure, it starts at seven at the performing arts center,"

"Okay we will be there!" Momiji said

"Kisa your mom is here!" Kyo yelled

"Well got to go, bye everyone!" Kisa and Momiji said

They left the room and Torhu said," Is Yuki really okay?"

"No he is back to zero days clean,"

"Poor thing I wonder what happen,"

"He found out it was Kyo who told him,"

"I see, anyway what time do you need to be at the studio on Thursday?"

"At four thirty, we are talking a bus over there,"

"I see do you have your costumes?" she asked

"Yes,"

"Can I see them?" she asked

"I'll show you on Thursday night at seven,"

"Wait what!" She said

I ran out of the room laughing

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry if you didn't like it I promise the next one will be better, anyway I started school and I hate it so far so I been sad and stress lately so I don't update next week I'm sorry.**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT! :D **


	12. The night of performances and shockers

**Hey everyone this will be the most exciting chapter in my option, I'm sorry it took long I'm busy with school work and my friends and I are making a paranormal investigation team so I'm busy with that too.**

**Anyway no Beta Reader!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lea's POV**

"Ok Tohru I have to go see you at seven!" I said while I grabbed my makeup and my customs.

"Ok be safe Lea," she said back

It was show day and I was really nervous I had two solos one on Pointe and I had to sing believe for the final.

"I can't believe I believe I made it this far, I'm surprise I'm still alive," I said to myself

I also though how crazy these five months were with this long distance relationship with Cody, and keeping up with friends it's been crazy.

I pasted seventh grade with A's and B's which I was surprise about to, usually I'm a b and c student.

My phone rang it was my mom and I said," Hey mom,"

"Hey Honey are you ready for your performance?"

"Yes, but I'm really nervous,"

"Don't be it's your friends recital too,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that are you going?"

"Yes, and Cody says hi and he loves you,"

"Aww tell him I miss him too,"

"Okay honey,"

"Is dad there?"

"No, but he would be here after your performance,"

"Okay mom I'm at the studio, love you,"

"Love you too, hun,"

I went in and Mrs. Garza said," Okay ladies I hope you brought your street clothes and costumes because you will not be allowed to leave this studio if you are in your costumes,"

Thank goodness nobody was in there costumes and we left the studio.

When we got to the arts center Mr. Veasy said," Lea I want to show you something,"

He walked me to stage and I saw how huge the stage was and I said," Wow,"

"Yes it gets better,"

They rose the curtain and I saw how huge the audience was going to be I looked at it for a long time and Mr. Veasy said," Everyone is going to be watching you tonight and I know you will do great,"

I smiled and I said," Thanks Mr. Veasy,"

He looked at his watch and he said," Its five-forty five so I think we need to work on your solo,"

"Ok let me get my Pointe shoes,"

We worked on my solo for forty-five minutes and Mr. Veasy said," Okay lea its six-thirty you need to get ready for the performance,"

"Ok,"

I went to the dressing room got my beautiful twilight tutu dress and went to Mrs. Garza.

She took me to the bathroom, I got dress and she said," Ok Lea let me see your beautiful tutu dress.

I came out of the stall and she said," Wow Lea you look beautiful,"

"Thank you, I need help with my make up," I said

"Oh, ok let's cover up that acne and lots more make up and put your hair in a bun,"

She did my makeup and when she started putting my hair up I started saying," Ouch that hurts,"

"I know, but trust me Hon you look great,"

When she did my hair and said," You can look now,"

I looked in the minor and saw that my acne was completely cover up my eye shadow was blue, and my bun looked perfect with everything.

"Wow Mrs. Garza thank you,"

"You're welcome honey,"

She looked at the watch and said," Its six fifty do you have your Pointe shoes on?"

"No,"

"Ok let's get them on,"

I sat on the chair and got them on then she asked," Are you nervous?"

"Yes, and kind of sad,"

"Why is that my dear?"

"Because it's my first recital without my friends and Lilly Rose,"

"I see, when you go on that stage do it for your friends and Lilly Rose,"

"Ok,"

"Its six fifty five you need to get on stage and remember do it for Lilly Rose,"

I nodded on headed towards the stage Mr. Veasy said," Good luck Lea,"

"Thanks Mr. Veasy,"

I got on center stage in my position and I could hear Mrs. Garza say," Good evening everyone, I'm the director of National Dance Academy of Japan, this year I got a student that was from America she is talented and beautiful like all my other students, but she has a tragic story and she ended up here and she is going to perform right now and sing believe at the end, we have been working hard all year for this moment I hope you enjoy the show,"

They clapped before the show started I said," For you Lilly Rose, for you,"

The curtain went up and I started dancing.

**Tohru's POV**

I couldn't believe how beautiful Lea looked on stage not only was she beautiful but how she was dancing was beautiful.

"Wow Lea looks really nice," Kisa whispered

"I know right and her dress fits perfectly with the dance," I whispered back

When her solo was over we all clapped and Kyo said," Wow that was beautiful,"

"I know right and you didn't want to go," I said

"When is her next performance," Yuki asked

"Well they are doing Pointe first so about two dances from now,"

"Oh ok," he said

I was right about two dances later there she was on stage dancing to a song called blessings in a purple tutu dress, the whole time she was smiling to that song.

"Ouch that most hurt being on your toes," Momiji whisper

"Yes it does you should see her feet," I said

When the performance was over they had to walk off stage on their toes and I thought ouch that must really hurt.

About thirty minutes later she was back on stage in a hot pink dress and dance to the Jar of Hearts, I thought they had the expression of heartbreak on their face that's what made it perfect.

The whole time she was perfect.

About ten minutes later she was there again before they curtain rose I thought oh she is going to look so cute and incent.

They rose the curtain she was there in a short police top that showed her stomach, short shorts, and these long black boots, she looked like a slut.

Not only was her outfit bad, but they were dancing like ones too.

I could tell that Kisa was trying so hard not to laugh and the boys, well they were being prevents.

That was the longest four minutes I ever been through and of course they weren't going to incent they were teenagers.

After hip hop was over it was modern and it was a whole lot better than Toxic, but it was sad.

Everyone was dancing like they were sad and lonely, and I think it was the song that Kisa once played for us.

Lea was dancing better than everyone because I think she could relate to the song.

After modern was over then it was tap the little kids went first and Lea's group was last.

They were wearing these gold dresses and tap dancing to love on top I thought that song was perfect for tap.

After they went they took a ten minute break.

**Lea's POV**

I knew on the express on Tohru's face during hip hop that she though we looked like sluts, but I knew that she liked the other ones because she couldn't stop smiling.

I got my white dress on, and one of the girls said," Good luck Lea I know you will do great,"

I never talked to her so I didn't know her name so I smiled and said," Thank you,"

I put my wings and halo on and I said," I'm ready,"

As I walked on stage I remember that I have been through so much and I thought I finally get to show the world what I got.

When I got on center stage Mr. Veasy said," Ok Lea I'm going to put this on you, it's not going to show I promise,"

"Ok thank you Mr. Veasy," I said

"You're welcome the show will began in two minutes,"

"Ok,"

I stood there for a while and the curtain rose and I started singing

Believe, believe, believe

I don't know how I got here  
I knew it wouldn't be easy  
But your faith in me was so clear  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at me now

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe  
Believe...

There were days when I was just broken, you know  
There were night when I was doubting myself  
But your kept my heart from falling  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe

[Where everyone sings ]  
Where would I be, if you, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Wouldn't know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe

At that moment I let my angel wings out and I rose off the ground and I saw Tohru's face she was like whoa like everyone else.

It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
You knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe

[The part everyone sings in]  
Where would I be, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Wouldn't know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe

Where would I be, if you didn't believe

By the time I stopped singing everyone in the program was on stage on with me I bowed and I said," Good night Japan and thanks for coming!"  
They clapped and the curtain went down I said," Wow I really did it,"

I went to the dressing room and put my street clothes on and left.

Momiji ran up to me and said," Great job Lea!"

"Aw thank you Momiji,"

"I loved the song you sang, you have a great voice," Kisa said

"Thank you Kisa," I hugged her

Her mom said," C'mon Momiji and Kisa its time to go home,"

"Oh ok bye Lea see you later!"

"Bye guys thanks for coming,"

Tohru came up to me and said," You did great Lea,"

"Aw thanks were is Yuki and Kyo?"

"Oh they are in the car waiting,"

"Oh did they like the show?"

"I think they like hip hop the best,"

"I knew it, let's go home before Shigure worries," I said

"Oh ok,"

We walked to the car and Yuki said," Hey Lea you did a great job,"

"Thank you," I said with a smile

"C'mon Kyo lets leave before I turn fifty," Yuki said

"Shut up, I'm going,"

As we were going home we had to go the short cut because the long way was too risky at night.

We were driving down a long road in and on each side there were trees and possibly a hill hidden behind the trees.

Kyo started texting and Yuki said," Don't you have to do this right now stupid cat,"

"Hey shut up like you don't text and drive," He yelled

"Just shut up and drive!" Yuki yelled back

"Guys watch out!" Tohru yelled

There was a truck about to hit us and Kyo drove to right, he drove off the road.

Now I can say that there was a hill behind those tress on the side of the road the last thing I remember was the sound of glass breaking and the car rolling.

**MAJOR cliffhanger and don't worry I will update in a week or on Monday because I have labor day off.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!:D **


	13. Recovery

**Hey everyone Major cliffhanger in the last chapter! Anyway here is chapter 13, since I was excited to tell you the rest I deiced to update today! **

**No Beta Reader!:)**

**Enjoy!:D**

**Officer's POV**

"Dad, I think they drove off the road!" My daughter said

I stopped the car and I said," I'm going to see if they are ok,"

"Do you want me to call the police?" she asked

"Yes, let's just go find them,"

We got out of the car and went looking for them; I just had got off duty at the station and I'm used to seeing stuff like this.

"Where did they flip, Honey?" I asked

"Over here, I'll show you!"

She ran through the woods, went down the hill and there was the car, it was upside down.

"Ok honey call nine- one one!"

"Ok dad,"  
While she was dialing I looked inside the car everyone was pasted out I felt one of the girls pulse, she was still alive.

"Dad it's for you!"

"Hello, yes we have four teens in the car it looks like they got back from a dance recital,"

They asked if they had injuries and I said," Yes all of them have cuts on their faces and one of them might need stitches on her face,"

"Ok we are on our way,"

I broke the window and got them out there was two girls and two boys.

"Dad are they still with us?"

I felt there pulse and I said," Yes, the ambulance will be here any minute,"

One of the girls woke she was much younger then the three teenagers and asked," Who are you?"  
"I'm Officer David you have been in a car accident you are going to be ok,"  
"Can you get my bag please?" she asked weekly

"Sure, Ashley can you get her bag?"

"Sure dad thank God she is alive,"

She felt her head and she said," I'm bleeding,"

"I know you might need stitches,"

"Ow, ow, my leg and wrist hurts," she cried

I pointed my flash light towards her wrist it was broken, and her leg was also broken.

"Ok honey you are hurt pretty badly your wrist and leg is broken,"

I looked closer and I saw that she had a bone sticking out and I said," Ashley did you get her bags she needs to go quickly!"

Ashley came out with her bags and she said," Dad I got them out and the ambulance is here,"

They came down and I carried the young girl to them and I said," She needs stitches on her head, has a broken wrist, and a bone in her leg is sticking out,"

They laid her on the gurney they asked," Are there others?"

"Yes I will come with me," I said

They ran down the hill with me and we got the other teenagers they asked," Did one of them have a phone,"

Ashley came out of the car and said," Yes they did I found one,"

"Ok let me call one of their parents," one of the paramedics said

They got them on the gurney and said," We will get you updated Officer David go home and get some rest,"

"Ok,"

I got Ashley and went home.

**Shigure's POV **

It was a fun night for me I was with Ayame drinking and talking about life.

"Oh when am I going to see that cute girl again,"  
"They should had been home by now, I'm going to call them," I said

I got up, got my phone and called Yuki.

Before I could dial his number, he called me I quickly answer, I said," Yuki are you okay?"

Then the voice said," Is this the guardian of these four teenagers?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because they had been in a car accident they will be at the Children's hospital of Japan," he said

I dropped the phone and Ayame said," Shigure what's wrong?"

He picked up the phone and said," Who is this?"

After a few minutes Ayame said," C'mon Shigure we need to meet them at the hospital!"

We ran out of the house got in the car and drove as fast as we could to the hospital.

**Dr. Pauline's POV**

We got four teenagers at twelve o'clock at this time at night we usually get babies that are sick or children at fell out of bed.

"Okay what happen?" I asked the paramedics

"They have been in a car accident if it wasn't for Officer David they would still be there or dead,"

We rushed them in to the ER and I said," Okay put but band aids on their cuts because I want to take an X-Ray to see if anything is broken,"

They cover their cuts and one of the male nurses carried the young male with orange hair in the room and they took his X-Ray, he had a broken arm and he had a concussion.

Then the other male had broken arm, needed stitches on that arm, and had a concussion.

The young lady had nothing broken, but she needed stitches on her head and had a concussion.

The youngest out of all had a broken wrist, badly broken leg, and she need stitches on her head.

"Well looks like the Blonde girl will never will be able to dance again," I said sadly

I knew that she was the dancer because her hair was in a bun and she was wearing tights.

"Ok men before you put this young man in a cast, stitch him up," I said

"Yes Dr. Pauline!" they put him on the gurney and rolled him out of the room

They got the others I told them to that I would take care of the little girl because she had the worst breaking out of everyone.

I rolled her into a examine room.

I got the makeup off of her and put her hair down.

I got the needle to numb that part where I'm going to put the stitches at, I thought poor thing your recital night should end in flowers and good job not in the ER.

I stitched up her head, put same screws in her leg and put the cast in her leg and wrist.

I could see that she was trying to wake up and on the expression on her face she was in a lot of pain, I though well maybe we should have them sleep for a few days because they will be in a lot of pain for the few days.

I put the banged around her head and called the other nurses.

They came I said," Since people that have a concussion need a lot of rest I was thinking maybe we should gave them something that is going to make them sleep,"

"How about the Pre-Teen girl?" One of the nurses asked

"Yes her too,"

"I think that is a great idea, ok we will put them to sleep for how many days?"

"Give them three days that the most," I said

"Ok I think there legal Guardian is here," they said

"Ok you guys take care of the little girl and sent them to my office,"

They laid the girl gurney and rolled her out.

I walked to my office and they were there I said," Hello I'm Doctor Pauline,"

"Hi," one of them said

"Ok these kids have pretty serious injuries, but they are going to be ok,"

"Ok what happen to them?" the one with the white hair asked

"Well, all the teenagers have concussions and the pre-teen leg is damage so much that she will never dance again,"

"Wow, so what is the solution?"

"We put them asleep for three days and tonight you can take them home,"

"Oh ok, any more information?"

"It will take two more days for them it get them walking and talking, during the three days they might get fevers just have a doctor there for the next three days,"

"Oh that's good because we have a friend that is a doctor," one of them said happily

"Ok we will get them to your car," I said with a smile

We got up and I shook their hands and I said," Goodnight call if any questions,"

They nodded and left.

**The next day**

**Shigure's POV**

They looked pretty beat up when I saw they when we got home I called Hatori and told him what had happen he said," Say no more I'm on my way,"

Since the hospital let us take home the hospital gowns we didn't have to change their clothes and the one they worn were covered in blood.

I took my mattress out of my room and put it in the living room Ayame asked," Shigure what are you doing?"

"I'm going to let them sleep out here because we can keep a closer eye on them and if something is wrong we won't have to upstairs,"

"I see,"

We got Kyo and Yuki inside, the girls we had to put them on a blanket and drag them in here.

After that Hatori made us go to bed while he watched them.

The next day Momiji, Kisa, Kagura, Hana, Hiro, and Hatsuharu came over to see what had happen and how are they are doing.

"Oh my gosh, what happen to sissy!" Kisa cried

"Kisa they were in a bad accident," Hatsuharu said

"How bad was it?" Hana asked

"They said the car flipped, so right now we don't have a car," I said

"How was this accident cause?" Hiro asked

"The officer that found them found Kyo in the passer seat and found a phone that was about to send a text message, so he was texting and driving," I said

Then Kagura got Kyo and held him bridal style and said," Kyo my daring,"

"When are they going to wake up?" Momiji asked

"In about three days, the doctor said because they were going to be in so much pain they wanted them to sleep threw it," Ayame said

"How come all of them have bandages on their heads?" Kisa asked

"Well Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki have a concussion," I said softly

"Oh my gosh," Kisa cried

"I know Lea's head is stitched up," I said

"I just notice that who is she?" Hatori asked

"She is Tohru's cousin from American she came here to go to dance school and she was having problems," I said

"I see and Atkio wouldn't mind he was been keeping control of it," Hatori said

"Really?" Shigure asked

"Yes he is trust me," Hatori said

"Can Lea still dance?" Momiji asked

It was quite for awhile and I said," Well Lea's leg was so bad they had to put screws in it her dancing days are over,"

"Oh no," Kisa said

"Yes and she will be in that for the whole freaking summer," Hatori said

Ayame said," I'm going make sure they don't have fevers,"

Then there was a knock on the door and I went to go answer it, it was Atkio.

"Oh hi Atkio, did you know?" I asked

"Yes I do can I seen them?" he asked

"Um sure,"

I brought him in and Ayame said," Oh hi Atkio what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how they were doing,"

He went up to them and said," There Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, but who is she?"

"That is Lea she is Tohru's cousin and she is from America,"

He got on his knees and put the young girl in his arms he said," She is cute how old is she?"

"Twelve," I said nervously

"Why are you nervous? I'm not going to hurt her,"

Atkio took a long look at the girl and he said," She is shaking,"

"Oh that means that she has a fever, can you put her down?" I asked

"No,"

Lea started talking she said," C-ody?"

"Who?" Atkio asked

"Oh that is her boyfriend in America," I said

"Oh I see,"

She felt Atkio's face and went back to sleep.

"She still shaking I think she has a fever," Ayame said

Atkio felt her head and said," Yes she does, I'm going back to the house,"

"Oh and Hatori,"

He looked up and Atkio said," Don't erase her memory,"

He left and Hatori said," Well that went well, he didn't hurt her,"

"Yes, thank God,"

"Well I'm going to take everyone back to the main house," Ayame said

"C'mon children let's go home!" Ayame said

It took a while to get Kagura to put Kyo down, but she eventually did.

Before they all left I heard Kisa say," I wonder what they are dreaming about?"

"Yeah I wonder too," Hiro said

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway I decided to make this story sixteen chapters! YAY! See you all next week!**

**LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	14. Open your eyes

**Hey everyone I'm back! So here is the new chapter!**

**No Beta Reader!:)**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Kyo's Dream**

"You damn rat, today is the day the day I beat the shit out of you!" I yelled

"Ok stupid cat I'm ready for a good fight,"

The thing that confused me that I didn't hear Tohru or Lea trying to stop me.

Yuki started the fight he kicked me in the face, I punched him in the face.

"Come at me bro!" Yuki yelled

"Shut up what kind of come back is that!" I yelled

I moved my arm and for some reason I had a sharp pain coming from there and I yelled," Ow!"

"What's wrong stupid cat I kicked your ass so hard that it hurts!" He laughed

"Shut up, you are going to get it rat boy!"

I ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach.

"You stupid cat,"

He almost punched me in the face, but I did a move that I never did.

I grab his hand and did a round house kick, he fell on the ground and he said," You stupid cat you win this one!"

"Yes all these damn year I have been waiting for this moment!" I said with a smile

**Tohru's Dream**

I had no idea where I was at I was walking down a long path," I remember this path my mom and dad will walk me in a stroller when I was only a year old," I said with a smile

"You are right Tohru," a familiar voice said

"Mom?" I turned around and there is was

"I am here Tohru," She said with a smile

"Mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her

I cried with tears of joy I said," Mom I miss you so much!"

"I missed you too Tohru!" She said

I notice that she had angel wings and a halo I asked," Mom am I in heaven?  
"Yes, God has given you a little time to spend with me," She said

"How did I get here?" I asked

"You were in a horrible car accident Tohru, but you are ok,"

"Oh, so where is dad?"

"Wow honey you look gowned up!" a male voice said

"Dad?" I said

"Yes Tohru this is dad,"

I turned around there was the face that I remember seeing when I was three.

"Dad, oh my gosh I still remember you," I said and hugged him

"Yes Tohru I remember you too," he said

"So what are the names of those cute boys that you are living with?" Mom asked

"You are living with boys?" My dad asked

"Yes their names are Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure," I said with a smile

"Oh and who else is with you?" My dad asked

"Oh Lea is staying with us too, I think she is staying for two more months," I said

"Oh Aunt Suzie let you?" Mom asked

"Yes, she is on the road to recovery," I said

"Oh, Tohru its time for you to go back to earth," My mom said

"What I don't want to go back I want to stay here with you," I said in tears

"I know Tohru just remember one thing, be yourself and it's not your fault that I died, I love you Tohru and you will always be in my heart," she said and hugged me

Then my dad said," Be safe baby girl, I love you,"

I hugged him and said," I love you mom and dad forever in my heart,"

"Good luck on earth, see you soon,"

They disappeared.

**Yuki's dream**

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you know if you disobey me you will be punish!" Atkio yelled

He slapped me in the face and I said," What did I do!"

"Just shut up, tonight is the night you will never forget and you will never do this again!"

He stripped my naked and hit me again and again.

I didn't cry or scream I was just there trying to get it over with.

"Why the hell are you not screaming or crying!" He said screaming

"Just kill me already I'm ready to die," I said

He ran out of the room and got a knife and said," If you want to die so badly then kill yourself nobody will care, I can beat someone else!"

He slapped door and I got up, walked towards the knife and picked it up and I said," Here goes nothing,"  
I started with my wrist I cut them ten times on each arm and on my thighs ten times on each on.

When I was blood was dropping on the floor and I yelled," Are you happy Atkio!"

"Very are you dead yet!" he yelled, he came in the room and said," Damn it you're not dead yet!"

Then Shigure said," Atkio what the hell is going on!"

"Shut up I'm about to finish Yuki,"

"Hatori!" Shigure called

"What is it?" he asked

He saw me and said," Oh my God you get Yuki a towel I will get Atkio,"  
He carried Atkio out of the room and he yelled," Put me down I'm the God of Zodiac! I'll get you one day Yuki and I will beat you to your death!"

I woke up crying, but I was really drowsy so I didn't know if I was dreaming or this was real.

Shigure came running and said," Yuki what's wrong!"

Ayame came in and said," Yuki what's wrong are you in pain,"

Then my arm and my head was in pain so I nodded.

"I know Yuki you were in a horrible accident three days ago," Shigure said

"I-s e-very on-e ok?" I said weakly

"Yes, there still sleeping,"

I looked to my right there was Kyo next to me, I looked to my left and there was Tohru.

They both had banged on their heads.

I started crying again because I was in so much pain so Shigure wrapped me in a blanket and held me in his arms and said," Sssssshhhhh Yuki you are ok, it's okay you are safe,"

He sat in a rocking chair and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Lea's Dream**

It was the night before Lilly Rose's funeral the group was spending the night at Monica's house since it was huge and her parents were with family because they had a family problem and they were going to be gone until after the funeral.

We sat in a circle just looking at each other not saying anything.

I broke the silence by saying," I should say sorry,"

"Why?" Elisa asked

"Because it's my fault that Lilly Rose is dead,"

"Lea don't say that it's not your fault, maybe it's was her time to go," Monica said

"Yeah maybe you're right," I said

"No you are wrong!" Cody yelled

We all looked at him and he screamed," Lilly Rose is in hell and she is going to burn forever and forever, it is our fault because we let her slip away, she was only freaking twelve years old!"

He ran out of the room crying and Rosie said," He is right she is not in heaven,"

"I know she is not, but that was her choice," Amanda said

"I'm going to make sure that Cody is okay," I said

"Okay let us know if you need something,"

"Ok,"

I left Monica's bedroom and went across the hall to the guest room you could hear Cody sobbing it broke my heart to hear his cries I knock on the door and said," Cody?"

"What?" he said in a sad voice

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Ok,"

I walked in the room and he was laying on the bed crying and I said," My poor baby, I miss her too,"

I got on the bed and said," Damn I really miss her I'm crying,"

"Why did she have to leave us?" he sobbed

I hugged him I didn't care that he was shirtless and said," I don't know why babe, I don't think we will ever know,"

He cried I got a blanket and wrapped it around him and carried him bridal style to the bed and said," Oh Cody, I miss her too but she was so sick,"

"Lea we all are, we cut and have low self of steam issues," he cried

"I know we been like that since we were nine years old, we are EMO'S and we should be happy that we are liked that," I said I started stoking his hair

"Gosh I'm crying like a little kid, I should not be crying," he mange to choke out

"Oh Cody it's okay to cry, just let it out I'm here," I said in a soft voice

He cried for two hours and he fell asleep in my arms.

The next dream I had was the day we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was the day after thanksgiving and they had a little Thanksgiving Party for us, before we all went to our special lunch they had planned for us, I was kidnapped by these girls.

My dream lasted until I saw Cody's face, then it went from Cody's face to Kisa's face.

"Oh thank God I thought you were dead," Kisa said

I smiled weakly and said," Kisa what happen?"

"You were in a horrible car accident," Shigure said

"When?" I asked

"About three days ago," a man's voice said

"Who is that?"

"Oh that is Hatori he has been helping me with you guys," Shigure said

I moved my leg and there was a sharp pain and I said," Ow, what happen to my leg?"

"When you guys were in the car wreck you broke your leg, wrist, and you have stitches on your head," Hatori said

"Can I see my face?" I asked

Kisa ran out of the room to look for a mirror and I heard Kyo's voice he said," Shigure why am I in a dress!"

"Oh Kyo you awake, you were in a car accident and you had to go to the hospital," Shigure said

"Why didn't they leave me in my clothes I was wearing!" he yelled

"Kyo you were seriously injured and your clothes had a lot of blood on it," Hatori said

Kisa came back with a mirror and pointed it at my face, there were a lot of cuts and a huge bruise on my face, there was also a bandage wrapped around my head.

Tohru and Yuki woke up and they said," What happened and why am I in a hospital gown?"

"You guys where in a car accident three days ago," Hatori said

"Yuki are you awake!" Ayame said

"Ayame?" Yuki said

"Yes Yuki your brother is here!"

"How badly were we injured?" Tohru asked

"Okay I will break the news to you guys, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki you have concussions, Tohru you have nothing broken, but you have stitches on your head all of you except Yuki have stitches on your head, Yuki you have them on your arm inside the cast," Hatori said

"Lea, Kyo, and Yuki you have broken bones Kyo and Yuki you have a broken arms, Lea you have a broken wrist and leg," Shigure said

"How bad is my leg?" I asked

"Lea you have screws in there," Shigure said

"Will I be able to dance again," I asked

"Sorry Lea your dancing days are over," Hatori said

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Anyway there are only two more chapters left! **

**Please review I really want to know what you guys think!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT! :D**

**~1DANDR5FOREVER**


	15. Lake house and Birthdays

**Hey everyone! It was a cliffy on the last on anyway here is the new one!**

**No Beta Reader!:)**

**ENJOY!:D**

**Lea's POV**

I can't dance anymore, great that is just fucking great thanks to Kyo he caused all of us something Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki can't go back to school until October. Yuki can't fight anymore because of his arm, Tohru and I will have a scar on our head for the rest of our life.

Anyway its Fourth of July weekend and we are going to the lake house to relax, before we left I looked at the calendar it was 7/4/13 it was Lilly Rose's thirteenth birthday.

"Lea are you ready to go?" Shigure asked

"Give me five minutes, please!"

I grabbed my crutches, my duffle bag, and my guitar then left the room.

On my way down the stairs I said," Happy Birthday Lilly Rose,"

Shigure said," Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," I said

"Ok the others are in the car,"

When I got into Shigure's new car the others were sleeping and I said," Well this is going to a calm ride,"

I was right all I did was watch video's of Lilly Rose and the group, listen to her favorite songs, and look that the pictures of us. I started tearing up when I saw the last picture of her alive she was singing Goodbye during the sleepover.

I started thing how the hell did I missed that, she was singing to us!

"Are you okay Lea you have been quite?" Shigure asked

"Yes I'm fine," I said with a fake smile

When we got there Kisa, Momiji, and Hatori were there waiting for us.

I got my crutches and got out I said," Hi guys!"

"Hi Lea, how are you doing?" Momiji said

"I'm fine, you guys?"

"Did you get your stitches off?" Kisa asked

"Yes about two weeks ago," I said with a smile

"Lea the last time I saw you, you looked barely alive and know you are smiling," Hatori said with a smile

Well Hatori I'm faking it right now, but I said," Yeah I made a lot of progress,"

"Hi Lea!" Ayame said

"Hi Ayame," I said

"Are you feeling better?" He asked

"My leg still hurts, but I'm okay," I said with a smile

"Ayame, Hatori can you help me with Kyo and Yuki?" Shigure asked

"Sure," they both said

I went back to the car, got my guitar and my bag.

I went inside the house and went back the room I said," Kisa, Momiji do you want to for a walk?"

"Sure, "they both said

We went outside and started walking in the woods and Momiji said," What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Its best friend's birthday and I wanted to have a cemormony tonight," I said

"Oh that's why you are quite," Momiji said

"Yes so tonight we are going into the woods to celebrate her thirteen birthday," I said

"There is one problem with that," Kisa said

"What is it?" I asked

"Hatori," Momiji said

"We can seek out," I said

"Wait, Hiro is coming so maybe he could distract them and we could go," Kisa said

"Ok, let's go find a spot that we could celebrate," I said

We walked deeper in the woods

**Ayame's POV **

I had to help get Yuki and Kyo out of the car; we had to wake Tohru and to help her to the bedroom.

The reason why they have been sleeping so much is because they had to get a lot of rest because they had concisions and the doctor said they might be like that for awhile.

"Poor things they are suppose to have fun with the young ones," Shigure said

"I know, but it was Kyo's decision to text and drive," Hatori said

"Lea told me that Yuki and Kyo got into a fight and that's how they crashed," I said

"Yes because Yuki didn't want to end up in a crash," Hatori said

"Ayame!" Yuki cried

"I'm coming Yuki!" I said and got up

I was surprise that he was calling me I went in the room and I saw Yuki crying on the bed I said," Yuki what's wrong?"

I felt his head he had a fever I yelled," Hatori we need you!"

"What is it?" Hatori asked

He saw Yuki and felt his head he said," I'm got to get the needle,"

He ran out of the room, I wrapped Yuki in blanket and carried him to the rocking chair.

"Oh Yuki I know that it hurts," I said in a soft voice

"Yuki?" a small voice said

I looked at the bed and saw Tohru was awake she asked," Yuki why are you crying?"

She got up and fell to the floor, I yelled," Hatori, Shigure Tohru fell!"

They ran in the room Hatori asked," Ayame what happen?"

"She saw that Yuki was upset, she got up and fell," I said nervously

"Tohru do you feel any pain?" Shigure asked

"No I just feel a little dizzy, why is Yuki crying?" she asked in a soft voice

"Oh it's just a nightmare I think," Ayame said

"Nightmare," she said more alive

"Yes he has nightmares a lot, he doesn't like anyone to know about it," Ayame said

"Oh I'm going back to sleep now," she said the minute she said that she fell asleep

I looked down and saw that Yuki was asleep I put him put on the bed and Hatori said," I think Hiro is here I'm going to awser the door,"

"I'll come with you!" Shigure said

When they left I put Yuki's hand in Tohru's hand I said," They looked so cute,"

I laughed and left the room.

**Lea's POV**

We came back to the house Momiji yelled," Hi everyone we are back!"

"Hello children that was a long walk did you get lost?" Ayame asked

"No we just had a lot to talk about," I said with a real smile on my face

"Glad you have a real smile on your face," Hatori said

"You can tell?" I asked

"Yes I can," he said with a smile

"Hi Lea it's nice to see you are back on earth," Hiro said

"Hi Hiro yes it's nice to be back on earth," I said with a smile

"I see your wrist is still broken," he said

"Yeah I can't get it off until I get back to America,"

"Speaking of that when do you go back?" Shigure asked

"On the second of next month,"

"Oh I see, so not much longer," Ayame said

"Yeah,"

"Ok everyone dinner is ready!" Hatori said

We went in the dining room and ate dinner.

**8:00PM**

"Ok Hiro do you know the plan?" I asked

"Yes I distract them with your home videos while you have a memorial for your fallen friend Lilly Rose," he said

"Yes you know the plan perfectly here is the DVD's be careful with them," I said with a smile on my face

I was already in my black dress and completely looked like an EMO I said," Is everyone ready?"

Momiji and Kisa were wearing neon colors Lilly Rose's favorite color I grabbed my guitar, pictures of Lilly Rose and her grave picture, and scissors.

"Lea what are the scissors for?" Kisa asked

"You will see," I said

Hiro got out of the room and said," Shigure I have a question for you,"

"Yes Hiro was is it?" he asked

"Do you want to watch Lea's home videos?" he asked

"Yes! C'mon Shigure lets watch!" Ayame said

"Ok put it in the DVD player," he said

We quickly left the house Momiji asked," How long is the cemormony going to be?"

"That least forty five minutes," I said

When we got to the area where we were going to have the cemormony I started a fire and I said," Happy Birthday Lilly Rose,"

I put her pictures near the fire and Kisa said," She was so beautiful,"

"I know she was prettier in person," I said with a sad smile on my face

I sat down and I said," Lilly Rose today is your thirteen birthday and I know you are not here anymore but I wanted to celebrate your thirteen birthday anyway, I have a song for you it's called gone too soon, I hope you enjoy it,"

Hey there now  
Where'd you go  
You left me here so unexpected  
You changed my life  
I hope you know  
cause now I'm lost  
So unprotected

In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

You were always there  
and like shining light  
on my darkest days  
you were there to guide me

Oh I miss you now  
I wish you could see  
Just how much your memory  
Will always mean to me

In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!  
To a better place  
Shine on! Shine on!  
Will never be the same

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon

"I hoped you enjoyed it," I said

"I bet she did," Momiji said with a smile on his face

"I remember when we met it was in ballet class, we were fighting over who looked cuter in our tutus then Ms. Strickland made us sit out in time out and we started talking about Elisa and how cute she looked then she admitted that I was cuter in my tutu and I said no you look cuter, then she said we should be best friends and we hugged each other,"

"Did you meet everyone in three year old dance class?" Kisa asked

"Yes, we did and at first we were called the cutie kids then when we got to fifth grade we were called the EMO'S dance group," I said

"Lea you don't have to answer this, but how did she die?"

I took a deep breath and I said," It was a cold Friday November night, we were all twelve at the time she said Lea tonight I will be goon I told her that she will not slip away from us so we all had a slumber party that her house to stop her from committing suicide, she sang a song called Goodbye I was so stupid that sang was meant for us we went to bed and around four o'clock in the morning I went to the bathroom and I stepped in something I though what the heck so I turned on the lights and there she was she slit her wrist,"

I started crying and I said," It's my fault if I listened to her she would still be here,"

"Lea it's not your fault maybe she needed to go back to heaven," Momiji said

"Yeah maybe God needed her back," Kisa said

"Yeah maybe your right maybe she is resting in peace," I said with a smile

**Hiro's POV**

Man those guys better be coming back soon Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure are wondering where the others are.

"I'm going to go check on those guys," Shigure said

"Wait just one more video," I said

"Ok Hiro one more," he said

"This one has Kisa in it," I said blushing

I played it and there was Kisa and Lea singing #thatpower and with some of her other friends in America Hatori asked," How did they do that?"

"I don't know she just showed me it today," I said

Hatori got up and said," Okay Hiro game is over where are they?"

"Fine they are in the woods celebrating Lea's fallen friend birthday," I said

"Oh I should have know," Hatori and Ayame said

They ran out of the house.

**Back to Lea's POV**

When we were just about to go I said," Kisa and Momiji this is the last time I'm going to see you so I ask so a favor,"

"Ok what you ask from us?" they asked

I gave them the scissors, I put my hair up in a pony tail and I said," Cut my hair,"

"What?" Kisa asked

"Please Kisa," I said

"Okay where do you want me to cut?" She asked

"Right here," it was going to be short because it was behind the rubber band

"Ok one the count of three," Momiji said

"One," Kisa said

"Two," Momiji said

"Three!" I said

Just then Ayame and Hatori yelled," Stop!"

It was too late my hair was short as a boy's and my ponytail went in the fire.

They weren't mad at us they said if we told them what we were doing they would have let us.

When we got back to the house I took off my makeup, took off my dress, and put my pajamas on.

When I walked in the room to see how Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were doing I saw that Yuki and Tohru were holding hands and I said," That is so cute,"

I covered them with a blanket and I laid down on the floor next to Kisa and I said," Happy birthday Lilly Rose,"

The next morning we left at five in the morning and I left a present for Momiji and Kisa. For Kisa I left a butterfly necklace and the note said:

_Dear Kisa,_

_Thank you for being my best friend I hope you enjoy my gift. I have to go back to America thank you for making me stronger. I will always remember you and I promise we can meet again someday. Before I go face my challenges in 8__th__ grade I want to say stay strong_

_Love Lea_

For Momiji I left a cupcake necklace and for his note I said

_Dear Momiji,_

_You are the sweetest boy I have ever met. Stay sweet_

_Love Lea_

I really didn't know what to say to him because he was so happy and he was really sweet. Before I left I looked at the lake house and I said," Goodbye Kisa and Momiji, I will always remember you,"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway all great things have to come to a ending because the next chapter is the last one:( Anyway I will maybe update next week or on Sunday!:) **

**Love you all and God bless! :D**


	16. Goodbye Lea Honda

**Hey everyone I'm back and this is the last chapter ;_; well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**No beta reader:)**

**Enjoy:")**

**Lea's POV**

Here I am packing up my stuff it is now August the second, time for me to return to America. I packed the last of my things and I said," The last few months have gone by so fast I can't believe its over,"

I looked at Tohru she looked so peaceful sleeping I decided to wake her up to say goodbye to her.

"Tohru wake up, Tohru," I said in a soft voice

She woke up and said," Lea what is it?"

"Tohru its time for me to go home," I said

"Why, Lea?" she asked

"Because my parents and my friends miss me," I said

"Lea you don't have to leave," she said in tears

"I know, but I need to go back I wish I can stay,"

"Lea please don't go," she said

"Tohru I promise one day I will see you again," I said

"Okay Lea remember to stay strong and I love you,"

"Love you too Tohru, get well soon for me,"

I tied my suit case to my crutches and put my guitar on my back.

My duffle bag was in the suitcase so I didn't have to carry a lot of stuff, before I left the room I looked at Tohru and said," Thank you Tohru without you I wouldn't be strong,"

I left a poster for her it said," If you can be anyone, be yourself,"

Then I went to Yuki's room he was peacefully sleeping I left a note and a butterfly bracelet.

The note said,

_Dear Yuki,_

_It's me Lea if you get this note that means I'm already gone back to America_ can you do me a favor and stay strong from me, _I know that I maybe far away from you but I want you to stay strong and keep your head up high. I promise one day I will see you again._

_Love Lea _

Then I left a note and a necklace with a cross on it

The note said

_Dear Kyo,_

_I hope one day you will find God._

_Love Lea_

I left my bible there for him.

I was going to the airport alone because Shigure was at the main house with Ayame.

When I left the house I took along look at it and I said," Goodbye you guys and thank you,"

The airport to Shigure's house was six miles so it was a long walk for me I kept thinking how was Cody going to react when he sees my hair; mom on the other hand still thinks I cut my hair this short in January.

My mom knew that I was in an accident, she was pretty pissed but she got over it when she found out that it was Kyo who was driving the car.

When I arrived at the airport I had to wait an hour because my plane didn't leave until nine thirty, what I did was looking threw the photos that I took while I was here. The first one was Tohru and I hugging each other.

Then there was another one of Yuki, Kisa, Tohru, and I showing off our butterflies.

The other one was with Kisa and I taken by one of my classmates while filming #thatpower.

I think Ayame took a picture of us sleeping together after the accident we all looked so horrible in that picture because we were all in pain.

The last picture I took us with my hair short and I was with Kisa and Momiji.

Before I knew it they said," Gate three is now boarding,"

I got up and got checked in as I was walking all these memories came to me the first one was when I first saw Tohru and Yuki for the first time, then when I first saw Kyo, then that one when I found out about the Zodiac curse.

When I sat down I got a window seat I thought about that other time when I slapped Kyo with my Pointe shoe, man I'm really going to miss dance.

When the plane took off I started listing to my favorite song F**kin perfect it reminded me of Kisa.

The night turned into day I was sit on the plane I started watching a video I took of Yuki and Kyo fighting they looked like little kids I started laughing really hard, when the video was over everyone was staring at me.

I was disappointed that I couldn't hang out with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru for the last two months I was there I'm not saying I was angry that them it's just wish I said goodbye to them when they were fully awake.

They taught me something they taught me even if life gets hard you have to stay strong and Road to recovery is not easy, but you can make it through that long scary road.

I did get over though so I wouldn't be upset when I got off the plane, I wasn't mad at Kyo for ending my dance career because I knew that my career ended for a reason I really don't know what that reason is, but I will find out when I get home.

When the plane landed I was getting for excited that I was going to see everyone again all these thoughts were going through my head like what are they going to say, are they going to hug me, or is Cody going to kiss me in front of my parents?

Then I said," Of course that is all going to happen,"

The minute I got off that plane someone said," Lea?"

I looked and there was Cody I yelled," Cody!"

My name is Lea Honda and that was my story.

**Well folks that was the end of Road to recovery ;_;**

**But don't worry there will be another story, but it won't be Angst I promise.**

**Oh and Puppy12332 I'm sorry that I couldn't write your request, but I want to thank you for your idea.**

**I want to thank you all that really liked this story you guys mean so much to me:)**

**Love you all and God bless you guys on many ways :)**

**~1DANDR5FOREVER**


End file.
